Everlasting Wishes
by MuffinLass
Summary: I never really believed in wishes. Until that fateful day. . .What happens when a mysterious girl comes along? And has a show down with Ayame over Koga?Is she one from Kagome's world? Reposted 1st chap
1. The Encounter

1

Hello everybody! I have rewritten this chapter. After a handful of people told me it sucked well I decided to repost. I know this isn't the greatest I've written but I need to make it so it didn't change out of the lines of the story I made. Like it or not, this is the chapter. Tell me what you all think.

Disclaimer :

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Everlasting Wishes Chapter 1

The Encounter

Everyday stories are told about amazing people, who do amazing things. The adventures they go on, the power they hold, they lives they lead. These things happen to extraordinary people, with mysterious pasts, and dark secrets.

But this story is not. This story is about a regular girl, doing regular things, having a regular life. Until one day...

A pretty asian girl flipped through her math notebook, bored out of her mind, counting the seconds until the bell would ring. She had just bought a new comic book. Of course she had already read it, and passed it on to her friend Yumi.

Yumi is one of her best friends. A very strange girl, Yumi is, but that didn't stop Koi from liking her. She always seemed to say random things at the most random times. Forever smiling and laughing, without a care in the world, yes that is Yumi. But really she wasn't that different from the crowds of people that walked the halls of the school. Except for her strange fascination with the manga that Koi always bought, and her weird sense of pride about being in band, she was pretty average. Yes, she did have a unique sense of fashion, and questionable hair styles, but she was a good friend.

Koi sneaked a look a look at her friend. She always watched her friend's expressions when she read stuff, because her face was constantly in motion. Gasping in horror or smiling with glee. The new book she had bought was a series she was already familiar with but Yumi was not. It was called InuYasha. She had just got volume 14, which was what Yumi was currently reading.

Yumi's eyes were snapped open and her mouth was hanging open. Koi guessed that she had probably come to the part in the book where Kouga came in. Yumi commented on his handsomeness already since he was on the front cover standing along InuYasha.

Kouga was the leader of the wolf demon tribe. His wolves had attacked a village and then turned on InuYasha and co. To protect his friends InuYasha fought them killing some of them. The remaining wolves then howled for their leader, which is how Kouga came about.

Koi glanced at Yumi again, she was now finished with the book, and her hands were shaking in her lap, the surprised expression still etched across her face. Koi flicked a piece of paper at Yumi, hitting her in the ear. Her expression remained the same, in fact it seemed that she had not even noticed that a wad of paper had hit her at all.

"Hey Yumi, whats wrong with you?" Koi whispered. Yumi slowly turned her face toward Koi and said one word,

"Kouga." And that was the last thing Yumi said for the rest of the period. Koi wondered at her reaction. Maybe Yumi had a bit of a crush on the new character? She certainly seemed to be taken with him. In fact now that she thought about it, Yumi never really had a loving bond with any character. Her reactions were always very expressive but she had never been speechless before. Yumi speechless was like Niagra Falls going dry. Hmmmm I wonder, Koi thought to herself. This was going to be interesting to watch.

Yumi walked in a dazed fog to her next class. She was going to band while Koi parted, heading to chorus. All morning she had been trying to analyze this new character Kouga. How could a warrior be so tough and have such a cocky attitude when he had ran from a fight? Safety precaution and all, yes, that's what she would have done. But someone who could ruthlessly verbally tear down his opponent then turn tail and flee than completely get up in his face again? Whew that was a complicated man. And it didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous.

He had the sexiest pointed ears, and cute little fangs. He had on a brown head band holding his gorgeous, long, raven colored hair back, which was in a high ponytail. He wore gray armor across his chest and brown furry things on his arms, shoulders and legs. To complete his ensemble he wore a brown fur wrap around his waist and hips.

Very much drool-worthy this Kouga was. Yumi daydreamed about him, thinking about what it would be like to meet him. Sometimes she held private conversations in her head about what they would say if they ever met.

Koi teased her mercilessly about her "silly mooning over a comic book character."

Despite what Koi said or what anybody else said, Yumi still focused her time and money on Kouga. She was in love.


	2. The Fight For My Love

1

Hi people! I was a little upset no one reviewed for me. But I won't let that keep me down! I'm a survivor! Woot Woot! Go me! Anyways, just in case you guys were wondering I made up all the characters except Koga, InuYasha, Kurama, Hiei, Kenshin or Hideki. Those guys are from other manga/anime's. I just used them for a reference. Except Koga of course. He's actually going to be in the story, well maybe InuYasha too- but I can't tell you yet or I'll ruin it! Well read and enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer:I Don't own InuYasha

Chapter 2

The Fight for my Love

It was two months after I had met my beloved Koga. Of course to other people he was just a character in a book. To me however, he was my hero, my love, my savior, my friend.

I was sick with obsession. I would spend my lunch money, allowances, and any other money I could earn, on more issues of InuYasha. Every night I lay awake in my bed wishing I wasn't born now but 500 years earlier in Feudal Era Japan. To be with Koga, even if it was just for a moment.

Don't get me wrong, I still had a life. I was still a devoted Good Charlotte fan. My grades were still excellent, if more. My friends and I went to each others houses and hung out still. On the outside I was a perfectly balanced rocker chic, balancing school, sports, friends, and health and hygiene.

Although on the inside I was a wreck. A complete havoc of emotions and thoughts. My head was spinning. Would InuYasha defeat Naraku? Would Sesshomaru finally have the tetsusaiga? Is the stupid Peach Man going to come back? And Kagome! Will you stop dancing around and settle with InuYasha? It's not fair to Hojo or my Koga . Wait! That's just the evil, jealous Yumi talking. For real I know Kagome doesn't do it on purpose. And who am I to claim Koga as mine? He is just a crush, a far off love going farther and farther away.

In the tow months time since I had first encountered InuYasha, the residents of Springfield had grown accustomed to seeing me carry my entire InuYasha collection. It was mostly at school, kept in a bag over my shoulder, which I had begged and pleaded for the school to let me. We weren't really supposed to carry around bags. The threat of guns was high in the . So no student wasn't suspicious. Also those comics were in addition to my regular books and binders, making it a very heavy load indeed. After 2 months it was easy though. My shoulders, arms, and back were nicely muscled, not overly bulging but perfect foe my tall thin frame. I could rival any guy at arm wrestling, but why would I want to? I'd rather read.

That day Koi said to me "Hey Yumi, in English we're doing this assignment. It's about where you would escape reality. I made mine blah blah blah. . ."

I had stopped listening to Koi part way through. Escape reality huh? Well I certainly knew where I was going. It wasn't like the stupid English assignment was the first time I'd thought about it too. In class, on the bus, in the cafeteria, I thought about what my life would be like in Feudal Era Japan with Koga.24/7. Life would be exciting, thrilling, not to mention romantic. Killing demons by day, snuggling with my possessive mate at night. If only. If only. . .

Sometime between 4th and 5th period I heard some girls arguing over who was the hottest/coolest anime guy. InuYasha, Hiei, Kenshin, Kurama, or Hideki. I listened intently on the conversation. I know I shouldn't have been but I couldn't resist. After a while the both agreed that Kurama was the winner. Right then I politely interjected. "I'll have to disagree with you guys. I think Koga is the best choice because, he has fangs." I mean who could argue with that logic. "Also he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe. This trait alone is probably enough to make him the winner. Hot, sexy, leader, great personality, he's the best. Not some wussy, flower loving boy." One of the girls smirked at me and said, "Well at least Kurama is fully clothed. Koga wears a miniskirt-an ugly one at that. I mean, if he was going to have disaster haired freaks running after him the least he could do is dress nicely. But why bother when all you get is some punk-wannabe girl drooling all over him? You're not even-" The girl was cut off because at that moment, I got way to angry. I launched myself at her and attacked. The two of us brought 'cat-fight' to a whole new level.

I slapped her across the face and started to bring my hand back for another blow, when she pushed me off of her with all her might and into a locker. She grabbed my little mohawk spikes, that I had taken so much time this morning to make, and yanked until I was almost blind with pain. I quickly kneed her in the stomach, causing her to back away and pant heavily. We both attacked this time. Rolling across the floor kicking, slapping, grabbing, punching, biting, ripping, yanking, and hitting.

By this time we had gathered a large group of students around us forming a tight circle. So tight in fact that teachers couldn't get through to halt the mini-war.

Finally, I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up roughly. Someone did the same treatment to the other girl. Guess who was holding me back. Koi. Up to Koi to ruin my fun. Well, not fun exactly, I was defending the honor of Koga and myself. It was hard to see what was going on. Oh. My right eye was swollen shut. Not a good thing when you have contacts on. I looked at the ground, with my good eye of course. Blood, lot's of blood, clothing particles, and tufts of hair littered the floor. I glanced at the Koga hater to see the damage I had inflicted on her. Alright! Black eye, countless cuts on her face, arms, neck, and other places. Bruises covered all the visible skin, neck, face, eye especially, legs and stomach. I hadn't had time to examine myself, all I know is that half my clothes is torn to bits on the floor, leaving me quite indecent. But she was too! Jeez! She looked like Bloody Mary herself. HA! I won.

2 hours later. . .

"I am disappointed in both of you. Fighting is strictly prohibited. Each of you will receive suspension for 3 days. After you return to the school, then you will serve detention for two weeks and counseling." The principal droned on and on about who-knows-what. Her lecture ranged from school founding fathers to the rest of the student body's reaction.

Boring old hag. With your fake cheapo nails, and bad wig. Ugly witch. I cursed that principal in every language I knew, including some made up ones.

I imagined all kinds of different types of torture that I'd like to inflict on that woman. Chainsaw? Nah to messy. Strangle? Nope, not deadly enough. Poison? No, not fun enough. I know! I'll hang her by her toes from the ceiling, and use her for a dart board. Only with knives as the darts.

My crazy imagination ran away with ideas of torture and pain. I was so absorbed on the ways I could kill our principal, that I hadn't noticed that the Koga-hater had gotten up and was calling her mom. She slammed the phone back into the receiver and growled at me "your turn."

I snatched up the phone and quickly dialed my moms work number. I half hoped she was there, and half hoped she wasn't. It would mean I get to leave this hell-hole, but only to go home to my parents wrath. Or, I would be safe from my parents till I go home, and wait the day out in the hell-hole. I think I would rather go home now. Not many people are home in the middle of the day. That means that none of the neighbors will hear the screaming that is sure to go on at the Futami residence.

The phone rang 4 times before my mom answered it sounding a bit frazzled. "Hello Megumi Futami's office."

"Hi mom"

"Hello Yumi. What's wrong are you hurt?"

"Ummmmm well. . .I guess not"

"What do you want? I was in a meeting."

"Can you pick me up from school?"

"Why."

"I'm suspended."

"SUSPENDED!"

"Yup."

"We are going to talk about this at home young lady! Were you fighting?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yumi, I thought you stopped being a tomboy-bully in elementary school!"

"I'm not a tomboy-bully mom. Jeez."

"Yumi you will be punished for this. I'm on my way. Good bye."

I sighed and put the phone back in the receiver. What a cheerful phone call. Boy, I was never going to hear the end off this.

30 minutes later. . .

"MIYAMI!" A large woman tugging a small man behind her thundered in. "MIYAMI ANN LEGINI!" The Koga-hater, obviously Miyami, flinched at the sound of her mothers voice, and sunk deeper in her chair. The large woman spotted us. She stomped over and, grabbed Miyami's collar, and dragged her out of the office, all the while yelling obscenities at her. The small man scurried after his daughter and wife. I, myself had little time to wait for my own mother to arrive. Oooopps, thought too soon, there she is. Here we go. . .

I sat on the couch in my living room, and watched as my parents stared me down. I stared right back at them. Eye to eye. My father broke the silence first.

"HOW CAN YOU FIGHT IN SCHOOL! DO YOU WANT US TO PUT YOU BACK ON MEDICINE? WHY ARE YOU STARTING TO DO THIS AGAIN!" My eyes started to water. I couldn't help it, there was just too much to deal. The fight, my parents, the punishment I'll get, and defending the one I loved. My parents continued to bellow at me. Finally having enough of the yelling, I jumped up and ran to my room. I locked my door and threw myself in the direction of my bed. I was somewhat distraught-oh hell I was down right in hysteria, so when I launched my self at what I thought was the bed, it was really several feet from the bed. I went down with a crash. Ouch. My head hit something, the room started going black. My last thought was "I wish I lived in Feudal Era Japan, I wish I had my Koga.

I woke up the next morning. Damn my head hurt-and my eye, and my body. Shit! I was a massive bruise. Also extreme hunger took over me. Up I went from the floor, to the door. My hand was on the doorknob, quickly I yanked it open, expecting to see the neat hallway that was always there. HA. Yeah right. What met my vision was a forest. Huh? I looked back at my room, it was still the same-and all my electrical things worked too! Glance. . .forest. . .bedroom. . .forest. . .bedroom. Oh my freaking God. Was I where I thought I was? Yeah! I was! Feudal Era Japan!

Kay that was sort of a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it. Btw Key Middle School really is a school. And they really do have issues with fighting in the halls. Trust me I know. Well review long and I will update long! BUH BYE!


	3. The Brutal Realization

1**Everlasting Wishes**

**Chapter 3**

**The Brutal Realization**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or other related characters so get off my back!**

A/N: Hello! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had a ton of work to do and a certain friend of mine AHEM KOI AHEM took my notebook that I had my story written in and she never gave it back for like 3 weeks. Don't even lie Carinne you know you had the notebook! Hehehe anyways I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks Ureshi you were the first 1! Well besides my sister... Ok well here are some shout outs!

**KoiOokami92**: Shut up you I have way more stuff to do then you so just stop it! It was your fault you took the notebook and hid it in your closet for ever! Jeez...but thanks anyway for the review.

**Lisa:** Thanks this isn't the only story I'm writing, I have about 4 more but those aren't on fanfiction. Hope you know what a review is now! Thanks for the review!

**Kogaishot**: Yeah I know what it's like for people to tell you it's just a cartoon...People tell me that all the time. You should see my planner it's FILLED with Koga pics, drawings and pics I printed. Let me tell you though Koga is for everyone to love and think is hot. Don't put a stake on him and claim him for your self please. I love Koga prolly as much as you do so let's just all share him. Thanks for the review!

**Kat**: hon. I don't how you read my story and got Gc hating when it was koga hating. Silly... kit-kat...well thanks for the review!

**heyimtaller:** Thanks glad you liked it! Yeah that's how I really deal with people...Beating them up...But not all the time. Hahaha poor you, your friends pick on you? Carinne does that to me too. She always assaults me after band class. I have to fend her off with my flute case. But it's all fun. Well thanks for the review!

**Ureshii Kitsune**: Thanks glad you could finally get on. I thought I changed the review to accept anonymous reviews but I guess not thanks for telling me! Yeah I'll ask you stuff for the comedy cuz I read your comic it is funny! I'll ask you in school k? Thanks for the review!

**HyperActivePinky**: Oh my god Lena you are so weird... home skillet? I am not gonna ask... I am prolly not going to write an lemon for this story. I'm just not comfortable writing about...sex scenes...eeewwwww...But I'll try for you only cuz you're my sister... sigh the things I do for love...

ON WITH THE STORY!...

I couldn't stop staring into the dark, eerie, woods, in front of me. Where am I? Thats right! The wish! Somehow it came true! I was in Fuedal Era Japan!

With the final realization that Yumi wasn't dead, she fainted and fell over in between her doorway and the world outside.

Yumi lay sprawled across her doorway for quite some time. As the sun set, all kinds of creatures came crawling into her presence. A small squirrel demon nervously approached the still unconcoius Yumi. It sniffed her neck smelling some kind of power within. Cautiosly, it reached out a paw. The greedy little demon patted at Yumi's throat. There was something in there, and he wanted it! Was it the Shikon No Tama? No. It couldn't be. The power radiating from the girl was different. Not stronger or weaker, but different. There was something unearthly about the power. It didn't glow bright or shine briliantly like the Sacred Jewel did. This new power sheened a peaceful cloudy black, with an aura that swirled.

The squirrel demons presence atracted more demons toward Yumi. They all congregated around the out-cold human. In each one of their evil greedy minds, the same thought flashed through. Was this Kagome? The keeper of Jewel? Love of InuYasha? No it couldn't be. InuYasha and his gang were reported to be somewhere west. So who was this? Look at her clothes. The demons whispered amongst themselves. What was wrong with her hair, why did it stick up in the middle like that? And about her dwelling, why is it shaped so weird? The small woodland demons began to explore the girl, and her home. A young chipmunk gazed at her computer, and it's flying stars screen saver. Gently the little creature reached out to touch the "_clicky_ rock on the vine." Then all of a sudden the stars disappeared. Replacing it was a picture of... could it be? Was that InuYasha's legendary rival? Koga?

As soon as the chipmunk had touched the screen most of the demons cowered in fright at the sight of the wolf demon whose wolves had ravaged the land. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, cousins... None had been spared by the wolves wrath. The wolves had gotten considerably more destruction since the InuYasha show down months before.

InuYasha and Koga had had their final battle over Kagome on the night of the lunar rainbow. InuYasha had moments before declared his love for Kagome. Then Koga showed up somewhat spoiling the moment. InuYasha got so angry he almost killed Koga. If it wasn't for Kagome who stepped in and stopped them both, there would've been an ugly ending. Afterwards Ayame showed up finally throwing Koga over the edge. He roughly told her off by saying, "I hate your fucking ass! Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to see your ugly ass face again! Can't you see I don't love you, much less like you?"

Ayame was oblivious to Koga's feelings, she refused to admit defeat. She only smiled and with a backward glances at Koga said with the parting words, "I will _make_ you love me, whether you like it or not." Then in a whirlwind, she was gone.

That probably was the reason why Koga has been cruel and hostile in the months afterwards.

...But back to the main character...

Yumi started to wake up as she felt something heavy on her chest. Whatever it was it was staring straight into her eyes with its own dark blue pools. Slowly so not to startle the 'thing' on top of her, Yumi started to sit up. Looking at it she realized that it was a demon. He had pointy ears and a little tail. Completely overcome by the cuteness of the little demon, she squeaked with delight and started to cuddle it. The demon however had plans of its own. With a growl it swipped at her throat leaving three long scratch marks, faintly drawing blood. Partly shocked and partly horrified Yumi jumped up and backed away. Snarling, the demon followed with fire in his eyes. As fast as she could Yumi chucked the nearest thing at it... It happened to be her alarm clock. The clock sailed through the air and hit the demon squarely in the head. Yumi was really terrified now. With all her might she shoved the door closed on the creature and her alarm clock. Leaning against the back of the door now, Yumi panted listening to the sound of scratching from the outside world. She closed her eyes tight forcing the unwilling tears to squeeze out. With a sniff, the frightned girl picked herself up off the floor, then turned so she could bolt the door and all the windows.

"That was scary. Stupid, evil, demented, pyscotic, worhtless...demon. What was wrong with it?" These were Yumi's thoughts as she quickly cleaned up her neck. She could not tolerate band aids, so she applied some ointment, to clean it, the a liquid bandage to stop germs from entering the wound.

After the trauma of being attacked had worn off, Yumi began to feel more like herself. Then the plans for operation meet-the-inu-gang had begun.

There is a crucial detail that Yumi had not been aware of. Ayame. Yumi had only read the manga and hadn't watched the anime. Since Ayame is only in the anime, Yumi had no idea that she had a rival. That would be the only flaw in her plan- to not include Ayame.

Far off, a small, evil, demon with the scent of a familiar humans blood on his claws, ran for his life. A pack of wolves raced after him. The demon clutched a peculiar object in his mouth. What was it? An alarm clock.

Far off to the West...

"InuYasha sit boy!" The familiar phrase was spoken by a young girl with long flowy hair that fell past her shoulders. Kagome strode past over to where InuYasha's face had met the earth. "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"I would be if someone would stop 'sitting' me to my death!" The angry hanyou, InuYasha growled.

"You know perfectly well that I wouldn't do that if you don't pick on poor Shippo all the time." Kagome chuckled and placed a kiss on the angry dog demon's nose. Almost instantly his little silver ears perked up and his face relaxed.

"Mumble...mumble...wench...mumble..." He muttered under his breath. Laughing out loud, Kagome reached down and picked up her backpack along with the little fox demon on top. She stood there, in one arm the small kitsune, in the other the strap of her backpack. Just then an arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her into her favorite dog demon from behind. "He started it all," InuYasha whispered in her ear. She gave him an 'Oh really?' look. Kagome could feel his smirk in the back of her neck. She sighed. "Boys..."

WHACK

All three of them winced as the sound of an angry hand met face. Voices were heard coming from the trees...

"I didn't mean to! It was calling to me! I couldn't help it!"

"Sure your hand just happened to be there!"

"Oh, you understand then?"

"You perverted monk! God what is your problem!"

"I told you already! It's the hand! It's possessed by a demon!"

"You're possessed by something but it ain't a demon." InuYasha had decided to speak up. He said this every time Miroku tried to use his demon excuse.

Suddenly a very cross looking Sango stormed out of the trees, followed closely by Kilala, the fire cat. Trailing Kilala was none other than Miroku himself, with a red hand print across his face.

Sango's mood however was lifted as she caught sight of the demon and the miko. She grinned but said nothing.

They all gathered to make camp for the night. As evening set, everyone watched the sky. Now they were expecting it to be like every normal sunset, but not today. The sky in all directions turned greenish blue, instead of the regular red orange.

Silence stretched as the group sat in awe. Kagome was curled up in InuYasha's lap almost asleep when, he sprang up dumping her on the ground. "Hey-" Kagome started to protest but InuYasha shushed her. His nose sniffed the air. He looked at Kagome wide eyed in disbelief. "It couldn't be..." Now everyone was alert and waiting for InuYasha would say or smell next. "What the...?" InuYasha went back to sniffing the air. "It smells like...like...no it couldn't be..."

Just spit it out already!" Kagome had grown impatient with waiting.

"Is it a demon?" Sango asked.

"No," InuYasha answered back. "It smells like Kagome's world, but nothing I've ever smelled when I'm with Kagome. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"You mean someone from Kagome's world has come here?" Miroku questioned. "It's not possible only Kagome and you can travel through the well." he finished.

"Well I don't think it''s a person...It's more like a thing. It whoa..."

"What is it?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"It's gone, not even a trace of the scent is left. I think it was far off, that's why I couldn't make out what it was properly." InuYasha guessed.

"Oh no! What if it's evil?" Shippo cried.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Shippo," InuYasha taunted.

"InuYasha..." Kagome warned.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now, so you can all stop worrying about it," As InuYasha said this he lay down next to Kagome and shut his golden eyes. There was attempted sleep by all, and eventually it came.

Back with Yumi...

Yumi woke up the next morning feeling unnaturally bright. Yawning, she got up and changed her clothes. Then the search for food was on. Yumi was always hiding food in her room. Just in case she got really hungry, she wouldn't have to trek downstairs to the kitchen.

Where is it? I know it's here somewhere...I know I put a pop tart in here... I was rummaging through my sock drawer to find an unopened package of pop tarts... AHA! I found them. Slowly I pulled the pastry from the drawer. You know what would go great with this? Water! Well I know if I searched around, I would find a juice box somewhere. Although I really wanted some water. Cold, refreshing water. I mean I'd have to find it eventually. I slipped my black combat boots on and marched outside. The air was fresh and clear, unlike in the city where the air was always smoggy and humid.

Yumi walked around for a bit. Then after examining her surroundings she headed west and proceeded into the forest.


	4. Kidnaped

1Chapter 4 Kidnaped

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters so get off my back.

Hello people! Im so proud of myself for updating so soon! Yeah because of Spring Break and all... Yeah just so nobody gets confused I switch points of view a lot. Ok yeah my sister HyperActivePinky is really bugging me. She says I should put a lemon in, but I just don't feel comfortable writing about stuff like that. If anybody really thinks I should or should not tell me. I can write one if I have to but I'll be really disturbed so...Vote if you want or not. If any one has ideas, I'd love to here them. Cuz now Im in a bit of a writers block. So... Ok on to the story!  
Wait first some shout outs!

KoiOokami92: Yeah I know you already read the last chapter duh silly... Sorry I blamed you but you got to admit you had my notebook for a long time. Yeah I was about to read Sleeping with the enemy but then I saw it was about Naraku and Kagome! EWWWW gross!

InuYashas Girl Aqua: Thanks. I think Yumis cool too. I updated! I hope your happy and you enjoy this chapter!

Tsunami: Thanks again for telling me that. I messed up whoops. Thanks for being my beta writer!

The stroll was pleasan't enough in the cool morning mist. Everywhere Yumi looked she saw strange and differen't creatures, plan'ts, and other undistinguishable life. Most animals were small ordinary woodland beasts. A young fawn nibbled at some clover. Birds swirled in and out of the canopy, twittering to each other and singing their songs. As Yumi trekked on, she saw little demon life.

A.N.(We all know its because she is in the West which is Sesshomarus territory)

Soon Yumi came to swift stream. Cupping her hands, she scooped up a handful of water and splashed herself in the face with it. Feeling refreshed, she collected more water in a container she had brought along. The morning grew hotter, so Yumi kicked off her boots, stripped off her socks and plunged her bare feet in the icy water. Brightly colored fish darted in and out of the rocks.  
An unknown danger sensed that Yumi was off guard, and so, inch by inch, the creature crept along the forest floor making its way toward the unsuspecting girl.   
Humming the new Simple Plan cd, Yumi didn't even notice as the beast came in a foot perimeter. It reached a claw out to grasp hold of the curly locks. It was five inches away, now three, now one...  
Yumi was dozing off when her head was wretched backward. She realized she was being dragged along by her hair Yumi squirmed and squiggled, but it was no use. The monster had a death grip on her, and it did not intend on letting go. It was impossible for Yumi to even see who was kidnapping her.

I reached back to that god-awful beasts hands and clawed at the hairy...fingers? Wait...Was this thing even human? From taking gymnastics when I was six, I arched my back and kicked off the ground. My body swung and slammed into the monster. It barely even grunted though. Instead of the beast giving up, it reached over to me and slung me across its back. Now there was no mistaking it. It was human. It looked like a bandit, and if my knowledge about these thieves was correct, then he was taking me back to his camp...Where there would be more men.  
How am I supposed to get out of this one? I screamed and pounded on the man's back. No good. The stupid gorilla wasn't affected. I tried my next strategy then...compromising.

"Come on, how about if you let me go, Ill let you borrow some soap."  
"Urgh."  
"Please Ill...Ill...make you dinner "  
"Urgh?" Now the incredibly large oaf stopped and for the first time looked at me."Food?" he asked.  
"Yes…Food. I can make you pizza. Or macaroni and cheese. Ramen! I've got ramen. How about that?" My list of meals came to a stop as I realized he had no idea what those food were. He started losing interest in me and continued walking.  
"What do you want me for anyways? " I screamed in his ear.  
"Have fun with," he grunted at me. My heart sank, 'have fun with'? Was that supposed to mean what I think it means? Oh god I hope not. I wish Koga were here He'd save me   
"Where are we going? " I panicked.  
"To boss. Boss need fun first then we get fun." Uh oh...There he goes hinting about 'fun' might be... Suddenly I got a brilliant idea  
"How do you know I'm a woman?" I questioned him.  
"You got long hair." he answered simply.  
"SO? A lot of men have long hair! Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Naraku. Practically every man in this show has long hair " He ignore me for a moment. Then said,  
"You got woman parts."  
"Wha...What " I got shaky, how did he know that? Oh duh, I was slung over his back. My whole chest was smushed on his shoulder. Damn...Ok time for a new plan...

"I uh, got to go." I said nervously, unsure of whether hed buy it or not.  
"Go? Go where?"  
"Pee "  
"Oh..." HAHAHAHAHA. I got him He'll let me down and then I can make a break for it "Ok, but be fast, boss not like wait."  
"Sure... Uh huh..." He dropped me on my back then stared at me. "Ummm can you like...Turn around or something?"  
"No"  
"Why not "  
"Want show"  
"WHAT ? While I piss ?"  
"Yeah."  
"No freaking way..."  
"Ok, you not need go then we keep going."  
"Ok, Ok, wait a second." I decide to try and outsmart him. He didn't seem to bright, I mean look at his speech. I started to shout, "HEY! LOOK OVER THERE! LOTS OF NAKED GIRLS!" He swung around wildly with a gasp.  
"Where?" By then I was already racing away.  
"SUCKER " I yelled over my shoulder at him. YAY! I was free After I got far enough away, I slowed down. Now the journey back to my room...

Back with the Inu gang...

"Hey Kagome, these are really good " Shippo shouted. Kagome had just introduced him to the world of M&Ms. "They're all so pretty and colorful " Kagome just laughed at this.  
"I don't see why you have to spoil him like that Kagome. Aren't too much of those things going to make you fat?" While InuYasha was saying this, Kagome was in the process of eating a handful of them. After he said that though, he instantly regretted it. Kagome was angry now.  
"So you think I'm fat?" she screamed at him.  
"No, no baby that's not what I meant! I was talking about Shippo. I swear! "  
"You jerk! SIT BOY!" InuYasha plummeted into the ground.  
"Owwwww," he moaned. Kagome huffed and continued walking, leaving everybody else standing behind, or in Inuyasha's case, laying down.

Kagome had cooled off by the time they reached a village. Miroku was just about to convince the town mayor that he had evil spirits living in his house, when InuYasha perked up suddenly, nose to the air.  
"What is it?" Sango asked"That smell of Kagome's world, only this time it smells like...human"

Back to Yumi...

The wind ruffled Yumi's hair as she worked a rock out of her boot. How the rock got in there in the first place? Nobody knows... I mean the boot did reach up to just below her knee.  
Yumi was thoroughly lost. The bandit had taken her northwards. So the way back home should have been south right? Wrong. Yumi had tried to follow the way he had taken backwards, but it was hopeless. She didn't recognize any of this area. Great. Lost and alone in the forest. Who knows what could be out there. As Yumi stumbled blindly along, many thoughts attacked her at once. Is it her or is there a slight pulsating throb coming from her neck? Around where the demon scratched her is where it was coming directly from. It wasn't a feeling of pain though; it was a calming, soothing feeling. The wound from the demon was also healing much faster than it should have. Something about that demon puzzled Yumi. Maybe it wasn't the demon at all maybe it was her. This was too much to comprehend right now.  
All Yumi needed was her

bed to sleep in. Strangely as she kept walking, she began to feel drowsy. Whoa. She was so sleepy she couldn't even keep her eyes open. All the while, Yumi was walking through a strange meadow with some kind of flower. A flower that gave off strange fumes. It was the sleeping flower. With that Yumi plopped right down and slept soundly amid the flowers. In the shadows, a high cackle was heard.

"Bring me the demons treasure at once! It could be very dangerous, for all you know." Ayame the wolf shouted at one of her fellow pack members. Her wolves had been tracking a demon who had some sacred object that was rumored extremely powerful and could bend a persons will.  
Ayame had been quite grouchy of late. Koga had dismissed her with insults, something he had never done before. This caused her jealousy of Kagome to grow. To her surprise InuYasha managed to snag the miko before Koga though. Even though Kagome was officially taken now, Koga still refused to be with her. What was wrong? Why did he not want her? She put on a tough guy act for Koga, promising his love would be hers. But deep inside she had no idea how she was supposed to win him. Her thoughts were interrupted as the wolves came in the door with an odd object. "Well? Hand it over." Ayame the grouch... She snatched the object from the jaws of the wolf, and began to examine it closely. It was round with two metal things protruding from the top. On the face of it were two sticks. One of them moved every so often, the other didn't seem to be moving at all. There were also twelve symbols on the front. What in the world was this curious thing? The mysterious thing had a familiar, yet strange scent. It wasn't of the demons scent, though, this one seemed human. It almost smelled like Kagome...only different. What is this thing...

Ayame continued to study the alarm clock...


	5. The Old Hag

1Everlasting Wishes

Chapter five  
The Old Hag

Hey everybody How are you guys liking the story so far? I've been working hard on it of

course. I just have to tell you guys that I might start a Invader Zim fanfic. I love that show Even though it doesn't come on anymore I still watch it on the DVD's I burned. I have all the episodes I just went with Carinne and got a t-shirt of Zim from Hot Topic on Saturday. If anybody thinks I should or should not write this fic then tell me. It's not like I'll stop this story or anything, I'll keep the chapters coming. But this really great story idea came to me and it won't leave me alone till I write it down. Sorry this chapter is so short but next chapter it will be longer and also next chapter is when Ayame confronts Kagome. Tell me what you all think Well here are some shout outs

Dark: MWHAHAHAHAHA sorry bout the cliffhanger. I love writing them so get used to it Rach Hehehe thanks for reviewing

DarkAssassin92: Sorry it's not going so fast Excuse me Well thanks I think my writing is getting better too. Thanks for reviewing

yautjapet1313: Thanks glad you like my story Thanks for reviewing

gothic-ember: Finally I was waiting for someone to ask me about the hair thing. Ok well picture this. A girl with long curly hair. Just the top is a mohawk. So it's short on top and long on the sides. To be specific it's called a faux-hawk. Ya know fake mohawk? Well sorry for the confusion. Glad you like my story Thanks for reviewing. If you wanna see a picture I'll be posting one of my pics of my hair on my xanga cite soon. I'll post and tell you when I do if you're interested. 

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own InuYasha and I prolly never will...

Smells of garlic, potatoes, carrots, some broth, and other nameless herbs awakened Yumi from her deep sleep. What happened? Where was she? Yumi surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. She was tied to a post, on the forest floor outside a small evil looking hut. There was a caldron bubbling ferociously over a fire. That was where the cooking smells came from. Yumi struggled with her bonds, but to no avail. She was tied firmly with a vicious looking knot. Her hands were tied together and her feet were bound as well. Some one had removed her original clothing. Now she wore a white dress. The dress was plain, with a simple tie around the waist. It went down to her feet, with full sleeves. Oh my god Someone had to undress her Then that means they saw her in her underwear "Ohkougaohkougaohkougaohkouga..." Yumi repeated her mantra, to convince herself everything was not as hopeless as it seemed. A noise brought her attention to in front of her. A little old lady stood there looking down on Yumi. "Please help me I can't get free Quick before whatever did this to me comes back Please " All the old lady did was smile a toothless grin and cackle at her.  
"I'm sorry dearie, but I'm afraid I was the one who did this to you." The old woman's smile never left her face but there was a cold, foreboding, calculating look in her eyes. It was like she knew what was going to happen to Yumi but didn't want to say anything.   
"Why? Why would you do this to me? I never did anything to you Let me go " Yumi was going into hysterics. I mean this is the second time she was kidnaped and it didn't settle too well with her.  
"You see dear, I can't let you go. I have to eat you. I can't always get fresh young girls meat, so when one wanders into my trap, I can't just let you go. You look tasty enough dear, don't worry." The old woman with her infernal smile.  
"Wha-what ? Your's going to eat me? Why do you need young girls meat? Why can't you eat boys?"  
"Oh I do not eat boys. I hate men, males, boys, testosterone induced, and hormonal unbalanced humans. Do you get what I mean dear? I simply would choke on my own vile and die. But then I wouldn't get to taste your lovely flesh, now would I? Now I'm making a lovely stew, so don't be cross or it shall taste sour." Yumi began to grow angry. She shook with pent-up rage.  
"I hope I give you food poisoning I hope you mix the wrong spice and cause yourself to cough up all of your organs I hope you eat to fast and give your self heartburn Then I hope you'll burn yourself because I'll be too hot, then the herbs you put in will fester and burn your mouth, which will turn to ashes causing you to lose the use of your mouth. Without your mouth then you'll die a slow painful death, where you'll have horrible nightmares where I kill you and keep your head as a trophy." Yumi panted after her little spiel. She was certainly all riled up now. She wanted to fight She wanted to kill this ugly old hag, this evil witch  
Yumi's mind once again ran off with crazy torturous ideas of pain and misery.As you can see, this has happened before. Once with the girl who had dissed Koga at school, and now. Yumi expected the old lady to be shocked, and scared. Hah As if The old hag simply cackled her dry old feeble laugh.  
"Oh I haven't seen a lively one as you, in over 200 hundred years My, my if I didn't have to eat you to keep up my strength, I would keep you as a pet That would be so delightful dear But as it is I must eat you. I have not had meat in a month. Now be a good little girl and hop into this pot." The old woman gestured to the pot with that unholy smile of hers.  
Yumi was really steamed by now. But being mad wouldn't help her now. She decided to go with it, until the opportune moment presented itself. The old woman went behind Yumi and untied so she could get up and get in the caldron. Her hands were still tied but her feet weren't. The old hag repeated her request for Yumi to get in the pot. This time Yumi smiled sweetly and began towards the pot. The woman turned her back on her and began to stir her mixture, at this moment Yumi shoved as hard as she could, sending the old lady into the bubbling stew. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IT BURNS " Something happened that Yumi did not expect. The whole concoction, including the old witch, exploded sending the young girl flying backwards to hit a tree. The area around the hut and the explosion began to shimmer, then fade as if it was a mirage. Slowly the surroundings disappeared, revealing the familiar part of the forest of which Yumi traveled.   
The whole thing had been an illusion. That sly old witch had tricked Yumi into believing she was far from her room. In reality she was not too far from her room.  
"That was so weird..." Yumi muttered to herself. She picked herself up, dusted her white gown off then began, once again, towards her room. This time she made it there without any interruptions. But she was still confused as to why she was wearing the gown...

InuYasha sniffed the ground. There was something odd about the scent there. That same smell that was from Kagome's world was there yet it was faint, as if whatever or whoever had been there days ago. It was so faint that it could just have been a small object, maybe not something alive. InuYasha followed the scent, with the whole gang behind him. Miroku was explaining, in between the blows he was getting from Sango, how he could not bear his own children, for he was male, how a female must do that. Shippo looked lost and confused as Miroku tried to explain. Sango however did not like how this conversation was going.  
"You see Shippo, the whole concept of bearing children is so that my heritage doesn't die out. That is where a lovely young lady comes in, Sango-"  
WHAP  
"Ouch it was a compliment "  
"I'm sure it was monk "  
" But I'm still confused. How come you just don't have your own children? Are you that lazy? I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could do it yourself."  
Sango burst into laughter at Shippo's comment.  
"We already went over this Shippo. That is not possible...unless...NO It's not possible It can never happen NEVER That is a woman's job. I only need to provide the-"  
SMACK  
"Miroku you better not say what I think you're about to say "  
The whole conversation goes on, while Kagome trudged along pondering this new scent that InuYasha had picked up. Could it really be someone from her world? How did they get in? There is no other way besides the well. Only she and InuYasha could go through the well. So what is this person? Kagome vowed to ask Kaede next time she saw her if there was any other way that someone could get through. I mean, she had gone through with the power of the Sacred jewel inside her. Maybe there was another kind of jewel? Nah. It couldn't be...could it? This was definitely something she had to ask Kaede. 

Ayame paced around her cave. This mysterious object smelled like InuYasha's girl, Kagome. Ayame decided to check it out with them to see if the knew what it was. In a small current of wind, and leaves flying all over the place Ayame was off in the direction of InuYasha, and Kagome. Tucked in her arms was the battered little alarm clock.


	6. The Meeting

1

I am a million times sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Well I hope you like this because I really had to work through pain to type this. I was riding my bike when I crashed into a tree, I hurt my arm really badly, so that's part of a reason that I couldn't type. It's fine now though. Also I have SOL's all this week. Friday is my Band trip to Hershey Park. So I wanted to get this up before my life got even more hectic. Hope you like it.

Here are my shout outs to my lovely darling reviewers. Mucho love you guys!

gothic ember: thanks for reviewing I'll tell everyone when I get my pics posted on my xanga. T

ashley: Thanks for liking my story, and thanks for reviewing

Kristie: Thanks, I've been writing since 5th grade. I have thought about doing it for my life, but my parents don't really approve, they think it's just some hobby I have. They want me to become a doctor. I want to become a doctor, but I'll definitely be writing as long I can type.

Kitsune-kun: Thanks for liking it Ureshi! Yeah I got that "it burns" part from when Carinny-poo beats on me. It's one of my favorite phrases.

Darkassassin92: Yeah people tell me I'm strange all the time. You especially. Hmmmm I wonder why people tell me that? Hahaha well thanks for reviewing carinny-poo!.

Everlasting Wishes

The meeting

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha boo hoo.

Yumi woke up feeling much better, and well rested. She glanced around her room, just to be sure she wasn't kidnaped by anyone else. The whole living in the Feudal Era was turning out to be not as great as she expected. In fact it was down right brutal. What had she faced so far? A rabid squirrel demon, a rapist bandit, a crazy old witch, and soon to be but not to her knowledge an attack from a jealous wolf demoness. Yumi looked at her pile of dirty laundry and grimaced. With a sigh, Yumi picked up the overly stuffed laundry basket and commenced to wash her clothes.

Ayame ran as fast as her feet could take her. To the naked human eye she was just a blur, a twister of leaves, and air. Destination, Kagome. Her nose told her she was several miles from the miko. Her nose also told her that Inuyasha, the monk, that little fox demon, the demon exterminator, and her little cat demon was with her. Ayame was quickly closing the distance between them...

Kagome sat with InuYasha's head in her lap. She watched intently as her true love slept peacefully. Kagome always liked these quiet moments when she was alone with InuYasha. At first he was just lay staring up at the sky, but soon Kagome itched to touch his velvety ears. So she reached to them and started to feel them, rubbing the fur in small circles. A little growlish purr started from the hanyou. It was a low rumble that came deep from within his chest. Not too soon after he surrendered to sleep. That is how they were now. Kagome stroked his gleaming silver hair, giggling when his ears twitched involuntarily.

Kagome looked up from her loves hair to find a wolf demoness with a smile on and an eyebrow raised. Smiling back at Ayame, Kagome put a finger to her lips, a signal to be quiet. Ever so slowly and cautiously Kagome slid out from under InuYasha and gently rested his head on the soft grass. It was quite surprising when he didn't wake up, either from Ayame's presence or having his woman get up from under him. Kagome drew Ayame from the sleeping hanyou over to a safe distance away by a log. There they both sat down.

"Isn't he cute when he sleeps? Hee hee!" Kagome giggled and Ayame smiled chuckling a little. "So what is it that I owe you for this visit?"

"Well," Ayame began not quite sure how to phrase what she was going to say. "My wolves were out hunting, one day. On that same day I kept getting these strange scents. They smelled like you Kagome but different sort of. Later that day when my wolves came back they found this demon to eat. The demon happened to be carrying something I just can not figure out. The strange thing was it smelled exactly like that smell I smelled before, the one that was close to your scent." With that Ayame reached into the folds of her fur wrap and produced the mangled alarm clock. "Maybe I'm wrong and this belongs to you, but the scent doesn't smell like you, close but not quite." Ayame stopped talking, when she noticed the look on Kagome's face. It was as if Kagome's eyes grew larger, and her mouth hung open in complete and utter shock.

"This isn't mine. In fact I've never seen one like this before." Kagome flipped over the clock and looked at the bottom to see the manufacturer. It read:

"Made in the United States. Clearwater Illinois. Questions or problems please call 1-800-CLOCK. No children or animals were harmed in the making of this product."

(A.N. I actually had an alarm clock with that on the bottom. Except the phone number was different. It was really funny. Who ever heard of children or animals being harmed with the making of a clock? I mean it prolly was made by a machine anyway. Ya know assembly line or something. I don't really know but w/e...)

If at all possible, Kagome's mouth opened wider. Her eyes bugged out and she gasped. "Why! This is made in America! I've never even been to America!" A silence stretched out as both females pondered who the alarm clock could have come from. The realization swept both of them at the same time. That strange scent! This belonged to that person! But how?

"I have to go Kagome, I really want to know who this belongs to. For some reason I have the feeling like something big is going to happen." With her parting words Ayame was gone in a twister of leaves and dust.

Yumi struggled with washing her clothes in the stream. The water was freezing cold! Her hands were starting to turn blue.

Since the last time Yumi was at the stream she was kidnaped by the bandit, she was careful to be aware of her surroundings more. Every so often Yumi looked up and scanned the forest for any signs of danger.

A pile of clean shirts later, Yumi rested for a bit. Her senses although weary, were still sharp and waiting for movement in the forest. A rustle on the opposite side of the stream made her glance up. A mother deer, and her fawn were quietly drinking from the waterside, as nervous and wary as Yumi was. Yumi stared at the adorable little creatures, one minute went by then two then the minutes stretched seemingly out into hours. On one side of the stream, the deers, on the other Yumi sat in quiet, just watching. She was more relaxed more now than ever. I mean what could be harmful about a mother deer, and her baby? Slowly and silently Yumi got up from her sitting position on the ground. In the process of getting up, a very small pebble was accidently kicked out from under Yumi's shoe, it made a plopping sound as it hit the surface of the water. At the sound the mother looked up with utter rage in her eyes. The mother deer nudged her fawn into the shelter of the trees, then turned back around to face the poor girl. She lowered her head and charged at Yumi catching her completely off guard. The deer knocked the wind out of Yumi sending her to topple into the stream. With a sniff the deer pranced back into the forest.

Yumi had about had it with all these stupid demons. All of them made life completely miserable for her. Wasn't life in the Feudal Era supposed to be wonderful and as glamourous as she had imagined? Where was Kouga? Where was Kagome and InuYasha? Where was the perverted monk Miroku, and the demon exterminator Sango? Where was little Shippo, the young kitsune, and Kilala, the fire cat demon? Why wasn't anything going as she had dreamed? Contemplating all of these questions, Yumi picked up her laundry and trudged back to her room, in defeat, completely soaked to the bone.

Ayame sped toward a stream, where the scent of the Kagome-like presence emanated from. As soon as she had departed from Kagome the scent came back strong. It led to a quiet stream, where Ayame knew for a fact that a herd of tasty deer lived. The wolf demoness came to a stop at the stream's edge, where it was quite clear that something was sitting there not too long ago. Her sense strained to pick up the scent again but she couldn't, it was as if whoever was recently there vanished. Not even a small trace of evidence remained. Something caught her eye just as she was about to leave. Something black, and cloth. Ayame reached down and picked up the little item carefully. Now this was definitely something that Kagome was likely to own. What was it's name again? Oh right, Kagome called it a bra. But this one couldn't be Kagome's because for one there was absolutely no scent of Kagome's presence on it. It actually smelled faintly of spring flowers. Wierd...Another thing to ask Kagome about...

As Yumi had returned home, a strange sensation spread from her neck down to her stomach. It was a tingly, bubbly feeling, almost as if someone drew a feather lightly over her skin. Yumi had these little 'moments' whenever she though of Kouga. Her love for him was extraordinary, it left her breathless and giddy. As the day grew on, there was more time to think about how she had somehow miraculously wished herself into a story. As far as she knew, the only people from InuYasha that could travel between worlds was Kagome and InuYasha. The jewel had pretty much made that possible. But how in the world did Yumi transfer to Feudal Era Japan? She had no jewel, no powers, no nothing.

Little did Yumi know that the power to come here was within herself. A strange power that, when wished hard on, would grant any hope or desire. Like the Shikon, it had been lost for a long eternity, lost before InuYasha had come along, lost before InuYasha's father InuTaisho had come along, lost for as long as anyone could remember. And also like the Shikon, it had reappeared, yet no one knew about it...Yet.

Thank you for reading now...REVIEW!


	7. The Wishing Stone

1

I'm sorry for taking so long, but I got a mean review. It was pretty harsh but I'm ok, I in fact got 3 criticizing reviews, but only one of them was mean. They made me seriously rethink the whole story. I'll try to fix most things but I'm not going to dramatically alter my story line. I also made some of the characters a bit... well out of character. But I did it for a purpose so I'll change it a little but not too much. I thank you for all the reviews even that one mean one, they made me see what I needed to perfect or alter. But all three of them said some things I didn't really understand. If someone could tell me what a 'mary-sue' is and what 'canon' is. Also I was accused of being a schizophrenic, I have no idea what that means. But I know it isn't nice. Well besides that here's the next chapter, it's really short but essential to the story line.

I'm sorry if I'm not getting out chapters fast enough, I have 3 stories to keep up with and I'm trying to make them all decent pieces of writing. Sorry. Well I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Btw does anyone know Sango's last name?

Everlasting Wishes

Chapter 7 The Wishing Stone

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha so boo hoo hoo.

Yumi stretched, as she yawned and climbed out of bed. Morning. The time of the day when it was the quietest. Yumi sidestepped the mess of her room towards her dresser. Hmmmmm, what will be for breakfast today? She rummaged amongst socks, bras, panties and other miscellaneous items, searching desperately for some food. She always had something to eat...

After twenty minutes of increasingly frantic searching, Yumi concluded that she had finished every last bit of food available. This was going to be a problem. She knew her rations would not last forever, but it hadn't been that long since she had arrived. Yumi had lost count of the days that she was in the Feudal Era. It must have been...what, a month? Maybe longer.

As each day wore by, Yumi's obsession with Kouga had not decreased, to the contrary it had probably multiplied. With the bringing of each new day also brought tougher challenges. For example, the continuos onslaught of demons that attacked every so often. Yumi was no black belt in her own time. She had almost on close occasions had her neck chopped off. But the constant fighting had strengthened her battle skills quite noticeably.

To the immediate problem however, Yumi needed food. The young modern girl had never once actually killed a demon, or any other animal for that fact. First of all, she was in no way even strong even to do the deed. She had maybe injured them somewhat fatally, but never actually killed them. So... How was she supposed to survive? Plant life would help, yes, but she needed a source of protein. Meat. Where was she going to find a cow in the middle a wilderness, and if she did, she'd never have the heart to kill it. Yumi was not a vegetarian but she'd never look an animal in the eye, and know that some time later it would be digesting in her stomach. What a problem... socks and shoes were thrown on, the door was wretched open, and with a determined look in her eyes, Yumi set off on a great challenge, well not that great. But great enough that it would all depend on her survival. The search for food!

Ayame paced back and forth in her cave in frustration. One month! One month and no sign of that strange scented being who had left two clues to his or her identity. The alarm clock and the bra, as she has later found out by Kagome, while a red faced InuYasha and Shippo stood nearby pretending not to listen, as Kagome explained it's uses. Miroku was off bothering Sango, a friendly quarrel no doubt. This being was quite slippery than she had first imagined. With each day of that month, her mood grew more foul and hot tempered. Every wolf in her tribe had probably been snapped at multiple times, sometimes causing fights, and riots.

Ayame's mood hadn't increased by the fact that Kouga still ignored her. Why, she hadn't seen him for a very long time! Maybe she should give up, he obviously did not want her, and forcing him to marry her would just prove how much of a bully she is to him.

The air had a feel to it like something was waiting to happen. Something big. Sometimes when demons far to the west fought a lot, she could feel an ominous aura hanging about. She had investigated the whole area as best as she could. For it was Sesshomaru's land. But she still came up with nothing.

Deciding that it was time for a walk, she left the cave and sped westward to search once again for any signs, or clues to the mystery.

After a while of running, Ayame came upon the stream where she first found the bra. Walking along the edge, she sniffed picking up some sort of scent. It smelled familiar, like she had smelled it before. The wolf demoness stepped lightly until she saw a form sitting by the edge of the water line. Her defenses immediately came up, this person had quite a battle aura! Although she looked innocent enough, quite young too. She was about as old as she was. Ayame approached the girl quietly, then she got in an attack stance.

"Who are you and what is your business here!" Ayame shouted still holding the attack position. The stranger jumped about a foot into the air, she had been surprised.

"My name is Yumi Futami! I was just resting by the stream! I didn't do anything wrong!" She seemed to be a little panicky, as if Ayame would pounce at any second.

The wolf demoness glared at her, then deciding she wasn't a threat, lowered her attack stance.

"Who are you really human? And who sent you? Tell the truth because I can smell your fear and lies." She gave a twisted sort of smirk making her look quite scary indeed.

"I don't know how I got here! No one sent me! I live alone! I was just searching for food!" Ayame could see the white all around the girl's brown eyes, this girl thought she was a monster. Or something close to it, because she was obviously horrified.

"You are not worth my time, now leave before I decide to make you a snack for my pack."

The girl with the crazed hair, shook her head in a little-kid-who-just-got-caught-doing-something-bad-and-is-very-scared-of-the-punishment kind of way, before she raced off into the shelter of the trees.

Feh, pathetic human...

Kagome paced around the small interior of Kaede's hut. "I need to ask you something, Kaede." The old woman looked up from her pot of stew and stared intently on Kagome politely wondering why she was so jittery.

"What do ye need to ask child?" Kagome stopped her mad pacing and finally sat down.

"Is there a way, other than the Shikon jewel, and the well, to get into the Feudal Era? Like any other type of rare stones?" Kagome's eye's pleaded with the knowledge as Keade took a moment to think about it.

"Well child, there was once a story passed down in my family, about the mythical wishing stone. It is said that every thousand years, a baby is born with it. There is no way to tell if a child has it, until they reach a point in their life when their thoughts are most clear. What they want is unreachable, and unobtainable. Even if the child is born with it, and then that time in life comes when their thoughts are most clear, they could never use it unless their heart and mind reach a plateau of understanding. Then if all of those things come true, they must wish, as hard, and faithfully, as if everything that ever happened afterwards depended on it. When all the standards come into place, the wish would be granted. But it's just a myth, a story to tell youngsters so they will sleep. It is not true." Kaede finished her tale, and went back to cooking her stew.

"But Kaede! What if it is true? What if someone was born with it, from my era, and wished themselves here? What if it actually happened?" Kagome frantically said.

"Calm ye self down, it is but a myth. No one has ever seen the stone, or even heard of a strange wish coming true. In fact only my family still tells the story of it."

"But, doesn't a myth come from legend, and a legend from extraordinary truth? It could have actually happened." Kagome said breathlessly.

"Is there something ye want to tell me about all of this?" Kaede patiently listened, as Kagome spun her story of how Ayame thought something was up, and brought her the alarm clock. Which of course didn't belong to her, nor had she ever even seen before. Then the second encounter with the undergarment? Which also was definitely not hers either. By the time Kagome had spilled her thoughts, and suspicions about the whole ordeal, she was out of breath and slightly panting.

"Well, that is something no isn't it?" Kaede said folding her hands in her lap.

"We need to find her! What is something happens to her? What if she's attacked by a demon or worse?"

"Calm down Kagome, you and InuYasha and everybody else can go look for her tomorrow morning, it's too late right now."

"Thanks and I will look for her tomorrow. Good night Kaede." Kagome made her way to the door about to step outside, when Kaede called back to her,

"Just know, Kagome that if she does not want to be found, than ye probably will not find her. The myth is that wherever the wishing stone is, it is un trackable, it lets off no scent, no mystic aura. But that does not mean that the girl in question will be hard to find. She could have an aura, but the stone will be hidden within her as invisible as the shikon shards are to people without your gift."

Kagome left keeping everything in mind, thinking about what would happen if someone found this girl first. That girl, if she had in fact come from her world, would be in danger.


	8. Maru

1Ok um some of my friends asked me who Yumi was from InuYasha. She's nobody. I made her up. She is a completely fictional character created for the use in my two stories that I have her in. She is in my other story Summer Camp from hell as Kagome's best friend. And in this one...Well if you read the story I think you'll know by now. Yeah so just to clear some things up. Also I did not base Yumi on anybody. Some people told me that she is like me, and that I over flatter myself. Well she isn't me, cuz frankly I can't fight. And my math grade isn't the best. The rest of my grades are ok. Yumi in the story, has really good grades. So yeah big difference. Also someone said she has no flaws or something like that. I actually made her some flaws, she isn't perfect ya know. In case anyone noticed she was scared shitless in the last chapter by Ayame. And there was only one person who I took offensive, you know who you are. Don't worry my only reviewer I was cheered on and helped by your review thanks! Yeah that's about it. I kind of had a melt down on my other story, well I'm ok now. ADHD runs in my family so I blame it on that. I finally bought the 1st InuYasha movie! YAY! I watched it a million times, but I was really sad my favorite character Kouga wasn't in it. Oh well, On to the story!

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own so boo hoo hoo.

Everlasting Wishes

Maru

Ok the search for food wasn't going great. It had been two days sinceYumi had first set off from her room. She had met an extremely grumpy wolf demoness, and to top it all off, Yumi had wandered around into an unfamiliar part of the forest. She had no idea where she was. It was already well into the afternoon. Wistfully, she thought that right about now, her family would be having dinner. Not that she wanted to go back. Life completely sucked in her era. Here, it was very laid back. If she wanted to, she could do just about anything. But it wasn't all peaches and cream here either. No food for two days. Her stomach was really grumbling. It practically screamed in pain. It took most of her energy just to keep walking.

Yumi plopped down under a low bush, because she was tired and it would conceal her from view of anybody else. So tired, so hungry, and truly exhausted, Yumi slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Not too far away...On a rocky bluff, surrounded by trees.

Kouga slashed at a demon that was bent on tearing his legs off, along with the jewel shards. More came in dozens, most of his pack was here fighting them all off. Frankly he didn't know how all those demons got there, and he really didn't care. The hole in his heart from losing Kagome still had not healed and fighting was one way he didn't have to think about it.

Tearing his way left then right, he glanced at the new wolves. They were only just pups and needed some experience. So, deciding now was as good a time as ever; he brought them along. It was an ok idea, some of them fared well, but there was one wolf, Maru. He was not going so well. He was already injured and disoriented. Maru swung wildly at anyone nearby. A demon leaned close to Maru preparing to swipe at his head. Maru turned and gave a weak swing, which missed by several feet. Behind the demon, another young wolf pounced on it, and began shredding it's scalp. Maru was saved...for the moment. More demons surged out of no where. A group of the ugly beasts headed to pups. Some of them panicked and scattered, others stood their ground, preparing for battle. Maru of course, was out of his mind, deaf to the screams, blind to the enemy. His nose was clouted making him unable to smell the blood that everyone, wolves and ugly demons, wore.

Kouga decided it was enough so he started to travel over through the battle to the little demon. Just then, a large grotesque demon sprung from the trees, and slashed at Kouga. The wolf leader only just dodged out of the way in time. By the time he looked up again, Maru was gone. It seemed he completely vanished. The battle raged on, oblivious that a fighter was missing.

Maru stumbled unconsciously through the forest. Although his feet took him on, believing he was still in the fight.

Maru whose own usually soft, furry, brown tail was matted with dirt and blood, making it look black with grime. The armor he wore to protect his chest, just like all the bigger wolves, was made so he could grow into it. So it swung on his thin, small frame. His beautiful black hair which was normally, short and spiky clumped to his head in dirty groups. His head was the most bloody out of all his wounds. A slash traveled up behind his ear through his hair. Maru's body finally collapsed, right under a low bush. As his armor clad body came down a yelp was heard from under the bush. There was no movement as the forest settled down around them. Night was coming on fast. There was no way that either Maru, or the person he landed on, could go home without getting more lost. Yumi nervously eyed the little being on her legs, as the sun finally set shutting them into darkness.

Morning dawned tense and quiet. Yumi had stayed awake the whole night, watching the demon that had curled onto her legs for any sign of danger. So far, the little guy just slept. But he was also panting and the blood on his face was dried, giving him a nasty war like look. It was a shame for someone so young to get hurt. He could not be over eight or nine. With the light; she could find water and clean him up. He was already showing signs of infection and blood loss. Pale, and a high fever.

Ever so gently, Yumi slid one leg out from under the demon, ever so carefully she then removed her other leg. The weary girl sat under the bush staring at him. He was a wolf demon! Maybe he was part of Kouga's... No with the luck she was having he was probably part of another pack. Yumi stood unsteadily, wondering whether her numb legs would give out. She should take one step at a time. But with the first step, came searing pins and needles. Her legs felt like something fat, and unmovable. Yumi waited for the pain to subside, then set off in the direction of what sounded like water. Her own hunger was forgotten, because the little demon seemed very sick.

Yumi arrived at the source of the sound of water. It was a quaint little pond, with small lilly-pads, and water flowers. Silver fish darted among the rocks, and a toad somewhere croaked. It would have been a kodak moment, but the sense of urgency was over powering Yumi, so she pulled off her socks, and tore the bottom half of her shirt.

She soaked her black shirt, and socks in the water and wobbled back to the little demon. Sighing, she began the tedious job of mopping up blood, then wrapping wounds. A dull ache was growing her stomach, she ignored it as she cared for the small wolf.

Starting at the top, Yumi, wiped away the caked blood and dirt off the little boys head. In a matter of seconds the socks and shirt she had used were heavily soiled. Yumi realized it took more than the few scraps she could conjure up to clean this little wolf demon. Why is this so difficult? Yumi sighed and dragged the boy to the ponds edge. It's a good thing it wasn't very far away. She wiped, soaked, scrubbed, and rubbed till all the blacked signs of battle were gone.

Hours later, the little wolf demon lay clean and bandaged. He looked a sight more healthy than when he first came upon Yumi. His hair was it's natural black, and his furry tail gleamed with cleanliness.

His clothes produced a bit of a problem. After tossing around the idea of just leaving them dirty, the smell beat out Yumi's decision. Firmly closing her own eyes, she pulled the fur wrap from around his small hips, and replaced it with a large leaf. It would do as covering for now.

Yumi finally had his clothes clean, and armor polished. It was about now that he started to stir. He moaned and tried to get up. "Ugh my head. Mnnugh."

"Don't get up! You're wounded." Despite Yumi's protest, he sat up and looked uncertainly around.

"Where am I?" he questioned her directly. "And who are you?"

"My name is Yumi. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea where we are." Yumi sat across from him so she could look at the little wolf, and speak to him. He rubbed his head in pain.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened if you tell me who you are."

"My name is Maru." He looked in surprise at his chest, as if just now remembering he was wearing armor. "And I'm a warrior!" Ah little boys, and fighting... Who will ever understand?"Now what happened!" He said with a pout.

"Well I was in the forest, and I fell asleep under a shrub. All of a sudden you come out of nowhere and practically flatten me. You were all bloody and hurt. So I patched you up."

"Did I really flatten you? I'm sorry, I must be pretty heavy if I squished you so much your ribs show." He was openly staring at her stomach, at the part where she had ripped her shirt to make a bandage for him. It was true, her ribs shown as clearly as the stars on a cloudless night. But it was not from Maru, it was from everyday having a lesser and lesser amount of food to eat. Then running on empty for the past three days.

"And why were you in the forest alone? Why weren't you with your pack? " Yumi bit her lip at this statement from the innocent, wide, eyed youth. How could she explain being upset at her parents, then waking up the next morning in a whole different era? It was something he wouldn't understand. So Yumi decided to tell half the truth.

"I got lost, and I live by myself, not in any village." she stared at her lap, unable to look into those curious orbs.

"Why do you live by your self? Is it because no man likes you? I have a cousin your age and she's mated five times already!" His remark caused Yumi to blush and stammer.

"No it's not-Well see-I-"

"I think your pretty." The little boy blushed and finally turned his gaze away. "But you're a girl, and you have cooties, maybe that's why?"

For the first time in a long time, Yumi burst out laughing. She rolled over and gasped for breath, tears leaking out of her eyes. The small wolf looked completely bewildered, as if cooties weren't common knowledge to everyone. Her laughs subsided, replaced by coughs, that tore from her chest...

Kouga sat among his wolves in a victory feast. There was no doubt they would defeat the demons, but it was nice to celebrate once in a while. He stared blankly across the large bonfire they had constructed. His eyes roamed over laughing fighters, who told brave stories of the battle, even if they weren't true. Such as, "I fought 100 of those ugly demons all by myself" "Those brutes chopped and left my arm useless, but I still killed a ton of them" "Once I arrived they took one look and fled". These were the stories his experienced fighters told, they were as bad as the pups at telling extravagant tales.

Something nagged at the back of his mind though, as if he forgot something. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't remember what he had forgotten. Hmmmm... Were all of his wolves present? Somehow the thing he had forgotten tied in with all of the wolves being here right now. He took a swift head count. All the females were here, all his males, the younger ones... Wait there was one missing from the youngest fighters. Who could it be?... Maru!

He needed to find him. Silently Kouga got up from the cave. He left the shouts, the roasted boar, and all the questioning looks his wolves gave him.

Yumi's coughing fit had increased, making Maru nervous.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, her stomach rebeled, and she coughed up blood, and the green mucus lining of her stomach. Not eating for about three days was making her sick. Yumi coughed up the blood, oblivious that her charge was shouting things to her. Her stomach doubled in pain, and Yumi screamed from the torture of it. She weakly slumped over just as a whirlwind lifted her hair.

Two sets of eyes watched the girl, in her pathetic attempt to stop vomiting blood, and green gunk. One of them scared and frantic, the other cold and emotionless, toward the girl.

Maru piped up "Kouga, she helped me! She caught me when I fell and she healed me up! We have to help her!"

"Leave her Maru, she is a human, nothing good comes from humans." Kouga briefly thought about Kagome, then snapped his attention back to Maru.

"But Kouga! She saved me! She was kind and I like her and I don't want her to die!" Maru was bright eyed, fearfully watching as the girl who saved him, had quieted her stomach, but was giving dry coughs instead. Kouga watched Yumi without any emotion, then gave a slight shake of his head,

"Fine then we can take her back to the cave. And Maru don't get too attached. Humans have a tendency to hurt you powerfully. " Kouga heaved her up on his shoulder, wondering why she weighed less than Maru.

"Maru what happened? Are you sure she isn't dead already?" Maru innocently shook his head side to side. Kouga then sniffed her in curiosity.

"She must have not eaten in a very long time. Can you run Maru?"

Maru tried lifting himself up from the ground, but immediately fell back down again.

"I can't get up Kouga." Maru said looking up at his leader. Kouga sighed, then scooped up the small wolf demon on his other shoulder. In a whirlwind of leaves and dirt, Kouga left with the human and fellow wolf demon.

Yumi awakened but her eyes remained shut. Noises all around her proved she was not alone. In fact things were poking into her sides. They felt like... snouts? Maybe noses. It was as if many creatures were all pushing and shoving to get a whiff of her. Her guess wasn't very far off...

Yumi's eyes flickered open, and for a moment, there were faces, some looked like animals and some looked a little human. They all drew back at once though. Unsteadily Yumi propped herself up on one arm and examined the curious faces around her. A voice spoke up somewhere around her waist. It was Maru, the wolf she had patched up.

"You're awake! You slept an awfully long time. It was a whole day!" he smiled at her in all his child like innocence. A motherly figure at once pushed herself through.

"Maru! What have I told you about bothering the human? Now take your friends outside right now!" She barked at him, with the classic hands on hips, and stern expression. All the little demons around Yumi left. Maru looked disappointed, but nevertheless exited with his tail between his legs.

"Now dear, how are you feeling?" She came over, and plopped herself on a nearby rock. "We gave you an old remedy passed down through the generations, it's supposed to cure just about anything." She smiled in an understanding mother sort of way.

"I-I feel fine, really hungry, but fine. Um where am I? And how did I get here?" Yumi was lost and confused. One moment she was barfing out her organs in the middle of the forest, with an injured wolf demon, the next she wakes up to find pee wees playhouse staring at her, and a mother acting like this was normal.

"You were half starved, poor thing. It looks like you haven't eaten in days." She lifted herself up and walked to a corner of the cave. She returned with a small bowl filled with some kind of sloshing content. Soup presumably. "Here now eat this and I will explain everything to you." She rested back on the rock, neatly folding her fur wrap as she sat.

"Now you saved Maru. He has never been in a real battle before, and somehow he got separated. He was injured pretty badly because between you and me, he's really not much of a fighter. So he stumbled upon you somehow, and for whatever reason you cleaned him up. It is the custom of the wolves to repay all debts, never to swindle someone. You help us, we help you. It doesn't happen very often, heck it hasn't ever happened that a human helped a wolf from this pack before. With the exception of Kagome of course." Yumi froze upon hearing Kagome's name. But the motherly woman kept going.

"Kouga has decided-" Yumi dropped the bowl and all it's contents on the floor. She said Kouga's name. Could it be? Was this his pack? "Oh now here let me clean that up." She grabbed a cloth from an inside pocket, and began mopping up Yumi's lap. "I take it from your reaction you know Kouga? He's the leader of our pack if you want to-"

She was cut off from whatever she was just about to say because at that exact moment, Yumi screamed. Long and shrill, she screamed for minutes, and it was so loud the woman wolf demon, pressed her hands on her own pointed ears, to muffle the noise. A voice from outside the cave said in a low, deep and very annoyed voice "Hey! What the hell is going on in there?" Yumi turned, she could only guess whose voice that could be. Her scream stopped but her mouth remained wide open in shock. Standing in the entrance of the cave was Kouga, looking pissed as hell.

A.N. YAY! They finally met! I'm so happy! I was planning this whole story around them, and their fateful meeting. OK well tell me what cha all think! And don't forget to review!


	9. The Cold Hard Truth

1Dudes everybody sorry for the long update. I have a life ya know. Well I really worked hard on this chapter. I used a lot of big words! Being in ib- english helps a lot so I think the writing will be much better. The plot thickens! I'm so excited I'm really into this story. Maybe quicker updates maybe not, I still have to keep up with my 2 other stories. Which I say are going great too. Band has taken up a lot of my time, with 3 practices a week sometimes more, and competitions Saturady that last the whole day. Well Football season is over therefore marching band is over! It was really fun but I'm glad it's finished. Also let me know if you guys want this to be a long story or a medium one. I don't know the ending yet but I do know some possible things that I want to happen. Just tell me if your sick of it no more, or yes please do more. Either way I'm going to do what I feel is right but it's nice to have other people's opinions. Ok well let me thank my reviewers! Thank you for explaining to me all the lingo.

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I no own so boo hoo hoo.

Everlasting Wishes

Chapter 9

The Cold Hard Truth

Yumi was absolutely frozen in shock. Her eyes wide as dinner plates. Kouga walked toward her, a scowl on his handsome face. "What's wrong with you human?" he snarled at her. Yumi made no attempt to even change her facial expression, as permanent surprise was etched across it. "I'm talking to you filthy human! Say something dammit!" Kouga growled and stalked across the cave. He stood firmly in front of her. Since Yumi was sitting down, she had no choice but to look up at him. "Say something bitch!"and with that he pulled his hand back and viciously slapped her in the face. Yumi's head snapped to one side. Her expression of awe and wonderment vanished, replaced by sadness, disappointment, and fear mixed in too. She stood up in front of him, almost nose to nose, tears leaking out of her big brown eyes, streaming down her face, making tracks in dirt.

"I don't understand." she whispered. "You're supposed to be kind and somewhat arrogant. Not cold hearted." tears continually raced down her cheeks, causing it to become even muddier.

"I am who I am _human."_ he snarled at her. "I only saved your sorry mortal butt because Maru here took a liking to you." he crossed his arms across his chest and sneered at her. "Now leave my territory before I have to shred you to pieces."

Something in Yumi snapped and she took a big breath and began saying, while sobbing at the same time, "I wished I could meet you for the longest time! I don't normally live in this era, and I have no idea how I got here either! But somehow I did! And for what! I wanted to meet my hero, my favorite character in the whole series! The hottest one of the all! Instead I get attacked by bloody demons, regular animals and not to mention some crazy girl with red hair summing up that I'm not a threat! Not worth it! This was supposed to be my dream! What was I thinking? This whole place is a complete nightmare! Not only that but each day food gets more and more scarce! Look at me!" Yumi pulled her tattered shirt off, revealing her only in her bra. Her ribs showed very clearly, all too clearly for the leader of the wolf demons. Her skin looked strained too as if pulled so tightly on the bones that the color was turning gray. "Wanna know the last time I had more three bites! About a month! BEFORE I EVEN GOT HERE!" Yumi's ranting and raving had grown in volume but she kept on going even though her energy was running out.

"ALL MY FRIENDS THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY FOR BELIEVING IN A COMIC BOOK! BUT NO! I THOUGHT SOMEONE AS COOL AS YOU WOULD BE REAL! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE UP A PERSON LIKE YOU! I KNOW EVERY BATTLE SINCE YOU MET INUYASHA! I KNOW ALL ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT KAGOME, HOW YOU FOUGHT THE BIRDS OF PARADISE, AND WON, EVEN THOUGH YOU LOST ONE OF YOUR JEWEL SHARDS TO INUYASHA! I KNOW EXACTLY WHEN YOU FACED SESSHOMARU! I KNOW IT ALL! THOUGHTS! WHAT YOU SAID! I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAGOME ! YOU PLAN ON KILLING INUYASHA AND STEALING HER AWAY! BUT IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU COULD NEVER KILL ANYONE YOU'VE BECOME KINDER, OBVIOUSLY NOT THOUGH JERK, AND INUYASHA WILL ALWAYS BEAT YOU WITH HIS TETSUSAIGA AND KAGOME DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Yumi shouted her last comment, took another breath and then fainted, collapsing to the floor with a thud.

The silence in the cave was so thick you could cut it with a knife and spread it on bread. The motherly wolf demon, standing in the back, had pressed one hand to her ear, and the other clasped to her mouth in shock and surprise. Many stunned and curious heads peeped into the cave. Some peering over others shoulders. The little warrior pups, had their mouths hanging open in disbelief. No one in history had ever spoken to Kouga like that, except for maybe Kagome.

The older wolves slunk away afraid to get caught hearing the whole episode, but the younger ones stayed.

"Kouga why did you hit her? I liked her! Was all she said true? Is she going to be ok?" Maru had come up behind Kouga and was now crouching next to Yumi. He looked up at his wolf leader with great pleading eyes. "Why Kouga?" And with Maru's innocent remark, Kouga growled and stalked out of the cave and in a whirlwind was gone from sight and scent.

After Kouga had departed the young wolf pups ran up and circled Yumi, giving cries of despair. The motherly wolf pushed her way to the front and knelt down near Yumi's head. "Shoo pups, go play somewhere, she will be fine." Most of the little wolfs grudgingly diverged elsewhere.

Yumi felt as if someone had taken a hammer to her head. It all seemed like a dream, going to the fuedal era, living there and fighting demons, continuously getting captured, then yelling at Kouga to his face. It could never really have happened... Yumi took inventory of her surroundings, she was not in her room. The place she was in was dark and smelled slightly musty, yet food smells came from the only source of light- the round entrance- where sunlight streamed in. She felt very warm, like she was wearing a fur coat. Sitting up she saw many small furry bodies curled around her dozing peacefully.

Yumi was in a cave with wolves- no wolf demons. So it had not been a dream after all? She had really screamed in Kouga's face... Oh my god. He surly despised her now. Carefully untangling herself from bodes Yumi rose and made her way to the entrance.

Outside the same motherly wolf demon from before, stooped over a pot, stirring it while keeping the fire underneath it ablaze. Slowly Yumi approached her. "Oh good morning!" She set her stick down that she was poking the fire with, and snatched up a clay bowl, which she commenced ladling stew into. "You sure can sleep let me tell you. It's been a day since you first woke up till now." She chuckled, and Yumi smiled at the joke.

"I um thank you very much for caring for me." Yumi sat down on a nearby rock but continued eating and talking.

"You must have had some effect on Kouga, because he didn't return last night." the older woman said. Yumi glanced down at her feet feeling ashamed.

"I really don't know what came over me. He isn't like that in the book though." The woman gave a puzzled look.

"Book?"

"Oh it's nothing, I had heard about him somewhere else and he had sounded much...nicer."

"I see, well I expect you're going to want to bathe. You're absolutely filthy dear." She handed Yumi a basket. "There is a hot springs behind those trees." she then added, "But don't worry no one will come peeping, we teach them young not to pry at bathing females." Yumi smiled, again.

"I really do appreciate this. You're very kind."

"Oh stop, it's nothing, now go wash." The older woman patted her lightly in the direction of the hot springs. "By the way, what is your name honey?"

"My name is Yumi."

"And you may call me Ona."

Happily Yumi trotted down to the water. Her worries gone at least for now.

Kouga tore up the country side, with his lightning fast speed he raced for miles. What that girl had said was all true. But who was she? She smelled an awful lot like Kagome but not quite, like a different version almost. How did she know all that about him? The only ones who knew of his love for Kagome was a few members of his pack, InuYasha and his friends, and Kagome of course. It was like she had watched him since he had met InuYasha. Wait a minute...this all started when he met InuYasha. He must be behind this! In the blink of an eye, Kouga changed directions heading instead to the West. He would track InuYasha down, find out what kind of demon he had set on him and kill him. Simple as that.

Kagome hummed as she finger combed through InuYasha's hair. He had such lovely locks it was a shame he didn't care for it much. "Ouch, are you yanking back there on purpose?" he growled, irritated.

"No silly, I'm taking out these nasty snarls, which you seem to collect all the time." Kagome replied sweetly. She giggled as he fidgeted uncomfortably. InuYasha froze after a moment and said sternly, "Kagome get back Kouga's in the area..." Not three seconds passed when sure enough a whirlwind sped up to them, then settling down to reveal a very angry wolf youkai.

"InuYasha..." Kouga growled irately. InuYasha stepped up in front of Kagome, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want, wolf boy?" he challenged

"What is this spy demon you have set on me?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't set a spy demon on anyone! As if I even knew how! Do I look like a dark priest to you?"

"InuYasha there is a human-demon wench, she knows everything about me, about you, about everything!"

"What are spewing about?"

"The wench! Who is she!"

"I said before I don't know what you're talking about! And what the hell is a human-demon? Does that even make sense!" InuYasha shouted at him.

"It's an oxymoron." Kagome quipped up from behind InuYasha.

"Yeah did you hear that! You're an oxymoron! Now get out of here before I make you really wish you hadn't come." InuYasha yelled.

Kouga quieted. If InuYasha had not sent this creature to him then who did? And what was she talking about when she said she didn't normally live in this era? Kouga puzzled over this for a moment, then with a glare he raced off leaving Kagome, and InuYasha in the dust, very much confused.

Yumi examined herself. Ona had downright refused her semblance of clothes, because they were in tatters, and no matter how hard anyone tried those clothes would reek of blood, dirt, and sweat for the remainder of their short lived lives. She had instead given Yumi a fur wrap for her lower area, and a fur wrap for her upper area. The overall effect was that Yumi looked just like a member of the tribe. The only difference being that she had objected to the heavy armor, so instead she wore a wrap covering her endowed assets, and the traditional kilt-like fur wrap. With the assistance of Ona, her hair was pulled back, and it's curly masses braided in two long ropes. The remnants of her long forgotten mohawk hung framing her face, like obscene bangs. All in all she looked much better than when she had first arrived at the wolf camp.

Ona made a plate and handed it to Yumi, it was her fourth meal that day. The old motherly demon insisted that Yumi make up for all the meals she had missed. Eating a lot at one time wouldn't be wise, so that's why she made meals throughout the whole day for her. It was a start on her recovery process.

Many of the little warriors shamelessly pestered her to tell them about all that she had seen, her strange clothing, odd habits and weird customs. She told everything, except when the questions got to blatantly personal.

"Yumi? Why are there so many metal things in your ears?" Maru asked, puzzled as he examined the gold rings and studs that decorated her ears.

"I um don't know why. I guess because it pisses my mom off and it looks pretty."

"But why would you want to make your mother angry?"

"I don't know, sometimes parents are unfair, so you just have to rebel."

"What does rebel mean?"

"Well I guess it means to break free, and be different, and resist authority."

"I think I know what you mean, but my mama would tan my hide if I tried to rebel."

"Hahahaha, oh Maru, stay young and carefree, while you don't have anything to rebel against yet."

"Ok!"

They both enjoyed talking, to one another. Yumi taught Maru how to scowl, and Maru taught Yumi how to fish. Yumi who had only older siblings, found it refreshing to be with someone so much younger than herself, and still have fun. At nights all the little cubs surrounded her while she told classic tales from the future. Like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, and other stories.

(A.N. Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say that Mulan is my favorite classic disney movie!)

After a story for the night everyone fell asleep, around her cuddled into small balls, everyone leaning on someone else. It was quite comfortable actually.

After a week, Yumi began to gain back her lost weight, color filled her ashy cheeks, and her bones no longer visible. Her hair even looked shinier. Everything seemed to be turning up, except for one thing she could not forget. Kouga. Where was he? Why did he not return? Did she repulse him that badly? Why is he staying away for so long? What was he planning?

Sometimes Yumi tossed and turned in her dreams, scared of what might happen if Kouga sent her away. She had come to love the pups, and Ona, and even Ginta and Hakkaku who she had met when they came back from guard duty. Just like she had come to love Kouga she had loved the tribe now. And even though Kouga had roughed her up, by smacking her and snarling at her she still felt something for him. It was small, but there nevertheless.

Kouga prowled restlessly through the forest. He had given up on the thought that InuYasha might have done this, although a teeny part of him wanted to blame the hanyou still. How could this mysterious girl show up out of nowhere? There was only one way to find out... He would have to ask her himself. With a one track mind, Kouga flew with his never-ending energy to his wolf camp. Where he would the girl that haunted his thoughts, and raced through his concept.

At the camp, he found things much unlike how he had left it. There were pups running around everywhere, while onlookers laughed gaily. Some of them hid behind bushes or shrubs and trees, while one of the ran around searching for them. It was a queer sort of game, something he had never seen before. This was not his concern though, he eagle-eyed the area searching for his target. There hiding behind a boulder, peeping out every so often to giggle at the searcher who was still frantically looking for people sat the mystery girl. Who had in the week since he was gone changed from the tearful overemotional girl, to the laughing spirited female who played with the pups as if she were no older than one of them.

Silently he dashed toward the boulder from behind. He was now standing behind her, his shadow fell across her so that she turned to see what was blocking the light. As soon as she was fully turned and had saw who was standing there her eyes popped and she let out a gasp which was muffled as Kouga grabbed her. One hand over her mouth, the other roughly picking her up, he bolted out of there, with the struggling girl in his arms.

Over the river and through the woods, over five miles of terrain later, Kouga tossed Yumi to the ground. She quickly scrabbled up and backed away terrified. Coldly Kouga said to her "Who are you?" Yumi's eye twitched as her face heated with anger.

"You brought me this far away to ask me my name!" she screamed at him. Kouga gently shook his head yes, as if that was obvious... Yumi took a few deep breaths before answering him again. "It's Yumi, now take me back or Ona and Maru especially will worry."

"How do you know about me? He asked. His frostiness still firmly in place, although he was shocked she was more worried about others who would worry about her.

"Look, even if I tried to explain it you would not understand. Let's just say I'm not from this era ok?"

"Try me. Are you from Kagome's era?"

"Well kind of. I'm actually a little bit after Kagome, more into the future."

"I see, and how is it that you seem to be an expert on me?" Now Yumi really blushed, how was she supposed to explain her being in love with him? It was the equivalent of a teenage girl and Brad Pitt, people just knew what they were talking about, no one had to explain anything. This was the same thing-almost.

"I read about you in a scroll. You were umm my favorite character." Kouga stayed silent processing what she had just said.

"So how did you get here? Did you fall down a well?"

"Well no, I don't know how I got here really, but it was definitely not a well. I just kind of wished and the next morning, I woke up here."

"Hmmmm." Kouga's wintry attitude was wearing down a little. He sat down on the ground and gestured for to do the same.

"In this scroll, did it mention an woman who was preistess?"

"That depends, there quite many. Kagome off course the most important, but I already I told you I knew about her well. Then probably Kikyo, then maybe Kaede."

"Thats it!" He snapped his fingers and pulled her up too. "We must see Kaede!" With an insane grin he grabbed her around the waist and jolted back through the woods.

At least this time Yumi knew where they were going... To see Kaede...


	10. Maybe she isn't so bad

1

Quite sorry for the long space in between updates. But yeah that's life. I got a guinea pig! I named Blaze. I thought everybody should know. He's really cute! K hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, Inuyasha no mine, and there's nothing I can do.

Chapter 10

Maybe she isn't so bad

Kouga dashed through the forest, silent as shadow, yet deadly as a drop kick to the face. He had the future wench around the middle as he sped toward the village of Kaede. She had stopped kicking him and screaming in his poor ears a while ago, and now she lay limp in his arms, exhausted.

"I guess this is what I get for not keeping up with the series. By now at least five books should have come out. Things happen when you miss books. Maybe that's when you went crazy..." Yumi murmured loudly enough for him. Kouga said nothing, deciding to ignore this. For one, he only half understood what she was talking about.

A broad field came into view, clearly used to grow crops, and such. Farther along a village stood on the brink, growing larger as they came closer. Some men who were working in the fields, looked up. Many with fear in their eyes. Demons were not welcome in the village of Kaede. Only InuYasha was permitted. He, not being fully demon nor fully human, was neither rejected or welcomed. He was only tolerable in the presence of Kagome.

Soon Kouga had whirl-winded his way through the narrow streets of the huts. A priestess was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the cluster of houses, with small children arranged in a circle around her. She turned to see who had interrupted her lesson with the children.

Yumi saw as an expression of surprise came over her. "Kouga why are ye here?" Kaede stared openly at Yumi. "And why have ye brought along your kinsman-or woman." Kaede said to him.

"She is not related to me. Kaede can you tell me where she came from?" He barked out the first part fast, as if he wouldn't want to be associated with her. Then asked the last part more quietly.

"Oh dear this must be the lass from Kagome's time." She ambled up, with the help of the children. "Please come with me." She led them over to a hut and gestured them inside. As soon as Kaede, Kouga and Yumi were inside with the flap closed. Kouga dropped Yumi on the ground hard.

"Ouch! Hey that-" Yumi started to protest but was interrupted but Kouga.

"Kaede are you?"

"Aye that's me. Now what exactly would ye like for me to tell ye about her?"

"Where did she come from?"

Kaede took a breath, and began the story she had told Kagome. Both Yumi and Kouga sat on the ground transfixed, listening to every word, drinking it in. Yumi seemed to have no expression, but she listened with a straight face. Kouga sat with a frown, and as Kaede went on the furrow in his forehead got deeper and deeper, until it was almost a scowl.

After the whole tale had been told, the hut was silent. Then Yumi broke it.

"So-so you mean that I-I have p-power?" she stuttered.

"Yes. It seems you have granted your own wish. But let me ask you. Why here?"

Both priestess and demon faces were turned toward Yumi, who turned a delicate shade of crimson.

"I..well...you see...it's like this...um...I..." she trailed off hoping that they would understand. But to her utter disappointment, they were even more confused looking than ever. "I just thought this would be a nice to place to visit." She looked uncomfortably at her hands folded in her lap.

"Why here?" This time is was Kouga who spoke up. "Why in all hells, would you choose this place? There is absolutely nothing special here." He sounded angry and stood quickly, storming out of the hut.

"Ye must forgive him Yumi. Just recently-" Kaede began but was interrupted by Yumi.

"Yes, I know Kagome shot him down." she finished, still staring at the doorway which Kouga had stormed out of.

"Lass I do not know what ye just said, but if it means his heart is broken then yes it is true." Kaede said solemnly. "But Yumi." She turned facing Yumi. "Why is it you wanted to come to Feudal Era Japan?" She asked. Yumi stared at the floor playing with the fringe on the fur wrap she wore.

"Because I love him." she said quietly.

"Ahh..." Kaede sat back, in an understanding way, absorbing this new statement. A moment passed where only the sounds of children playing, mother's scolding, and old men grunting to each other, were heard. "So what do ye plan on doing child?"

Yumi got up and walked to the door silently. "I don't know." with that she left the hut, tears streaming down her face.

Kouga zipped back to his cave. It seemed that all of the pups were now looking for Yumi, in their silly game. Some of the faces he saw were happy and carefree, they'd never before looked like that, not until Yumi arrived. That girl was happy in nature, so inevitably her happiness spread. He saw it, as one pup ran around to another and tapped him on the shoulder yelling gleefully "You're it!"

This game seemed to be good for young muscles. All that running was building up stamina. Three of the pups ran to him, circling around him and shouting in joy. "Kouga! You're back! Where were you? We're finding Yumi! Do you wanna play?" It was Maru who looked up at him, face shining with child-like amusement.

Without saying a word he kept making his rounds watching as even Ona seemed more spirited. Ginta and Hakkaku were playing some odd match, which involved gripping one-anothers arms and trying to force the opponent's arm down flat on the table. The whole thing used arm muscle only. So far it was even draw. Yumi presumably taught them this. He kept going, watching as even the little female pups acted more out going.

Yumi had really changed the place while he was gone. Everything was light, and care free, except for his guards which acted as sentry's scouting his territory, they were as stone faced and determined as ever, if more. Somehow the lifetime he had built up and accomplished could be dissolved by a pretty face, and sweet nature. Maybe it was all for the good. Everyone was safe so deep in forest, and all these games seemed to be for the better. And this strange power she had. Maybe Yumi, the wench from the future, who had brought him all puzzlement wasn't as bad as she seemed, for a human that is. Kouga made up his mind, she could stick around a while longer. She had proven herself useful.

With determination he made his way back to Kaede's village. He would find her, and bring her back.

Yumi trudged along the beaten forest path. Kouga had obviously dumped her there, so he probably didn't want her to be in his midst any longer. As she made her to no where, a bright flower caught her eye. It was purple, and seemed out of place in the wild brush surrounding it. Yumi made her way over to it and squatted down to examine the pretty flower. With a cautious hand she plucked it from the earth and brought it to her nose to smell. Almost instantly a red steam poured out of the petals, making her eyes water and throat cough. The vapor started to coat her lungs with some unknown sticky substance. Yumi struggled on the ground for a moment, trying to fight off the air borne attack. With a choking sound, Yumi tossed the flower as hard as she could away from her. It did help. The red steam began to evaporate and her lungs commenced to work properly again.

The flower also had an awful smell, it reeked, and any demon within miles would be able to catch the scent. In fact it brought one demon she did not want to see right now.

"You..." A cold voice said from the shadows. "I thought you would be dead by now, pathetic human." A red headed wolf demoness stepped out from the darkness, and stood before Yumi arms crossed, and a wintry glimmer in her bright green eyes.

"A-Ayame!" Yumi sputtered still trying to clear her lungs.

"Foolish human why is it that when you picked my deadly lilly, and you are not dead?" She bent over to retrieve the fallen flower. "It doesn't matter, my trap was set to catch something for my pack to feed on, you are tonight's main course." She laughed softly and took a menacing step toward the kneeling human.

"No-I gotta go back. People need me" she said with fear in her giant brown pleading eyes.

"You are nothing but an insignificant human, no one needs you, except the hungry bellies of my pack." Ayame countered.

"No. Maru and Ona, and the other pups and K-kouga needs me." Yumi stuttered, fully unaware of the connection between Kouga and Ayame. Her announcement was met by angry stunned silence.

"How dare you!" Ayame shouted, while pulling another deadly flower from her hair. She posed as if to strike Yumi in the chest. It would have been comical to see such a fierce woman try to kill another woman with a flower, but the fact was that flower was laced with poison, and the tip was sharper than any blade Yumi had ever seen. "Die now for ever mentioning that name, and assuming one as strong as he would ever need you!" She swung the flower down right to Yumi's heart. Yumi closed her eyes, sure of what would happen next. But it never came, She blinked them back open to find Ayame sprawled yards away, and Kouga standing over her protectively.

It was quite a transformation, the last time she had seen Kouga he had stormed out of Kaede's hut, irate at her. Now he was some kind of hero trying to save her. Ayame struggled up even more angry than before. "How dare you steal Kouga from me! I will kill you girl! Just you wait!" With a burst of wind she was gone.

Trembling, and more scared then she had ever been since coming to the Feudal Era, Yumi stood up next to Kouga. "Um thanks for that." she mumbled scared and embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

"She will come looking for you when she has regained her strength, you know. She will try to kill you." he said looking into her face, with sincerity.

"I guess you want me to leave then, huh? Don't want to endanger the rest of the pack, by my presence right?" She turned away, a thorn piercing her heart where Ayame could not, at the thought of leaving so soon.

"No my pack is quite able to defend themselves." He spoke Yumi turned around, her spirits lifting.

"So-so I can stay?" She whispered.

"For now." he said still looking into her tear stained face. Yumi let out a whoop, then ran

and jumped on Kouga hugging him tightly.

"Thanks so much!" She squealed. She remembered that she was hugging him, and slid down off him quickly and quietly. Kouga repressed the urge not to smile. This girl was contagious.

Far off, wounded and wrathful, Ayame made plans to destroy the human girl. She had made the mistake of thinking her pathetic, and let her be, the second time she was interrupted by Kouga. The third time she would not make a mistake. The third time, Yumi Futami would be annihilated.


	11. Life Isn't Fair Chura

1

Hello everybody! I am back! Ok well since no really reads this story anyways I guess I'm just posting for my own benefit. Basically just talking to myself then since I'm the only who bothers reading this story, and that's only cuz I wrote it. Well here you go chapter 11.

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Everlasting Wishes

Chapter 11

Life isn't fair Chura

The day dawned bright and early as Yumi's sleep wore off. The sounds of birds and early wolf activities slowly dragged her back to her conscious state of mind. She sat up and looked around. Every night since she had arrived, the little pups had kept her warm, by curling up around her. Yumi carefully uprooted herself from the pile, and side stepping furry bodies, exited the cave.

Outside some of the older wolves were preparing for the day. Ona sat nearby on her rock ladling out some type of brown broth to the sentries that were to be on duty for the day. She looked up as Yumi came over, and smiled at the young girl. Yumi waved and trotted over, sitting herself between the hungry guards. "So what's the plan for today?" Yumi said cheerily accepting a bowl of soup from Ona.

"Well dear, since we haven't had any meat lately, Kouga is going to go hunting with the pack." Ona said in-between her ladling.

"I want to go!" Yumi squealed, and with that she jumped up and ran for the cave to find Kouga, so she could ask him.

Yumi found Kouga sharpening a spear by himself at the waters edge. He seemed to be in deep thought, and didn't even notice as Yumi ran over to him from behind. "Kouga!" She exclaimed when she was next to him. It jerked the wolf demon from his thoughts , and startled him so much he jumped and fell into the water. "Ooops" Yumi murmured as she gave him a hand to pull him up.

"What in all hells are you doing?" he growled shaking the water out of his pony tail.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it then?" he grudgingly asked.

"Well I was wondering if I can come with you and the pack to go hunting." She said bravely looking him square in the eye. Kouga stood there with his arms crossed and one brow arched.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to come with you hunting!"

"First of all, the _women_ stay home to prepare the meat the _men_ hunt." Kouga said stressing women and men.

"That's not fair." Yumi stamped her foot with an angry( and to Kouga, adorable) expression on her face.

"I trust by now you know that life isn't fair, _chura_." He swaggered off with his spear, leaving Yumi fuming behind him. To add insult to injury he had said something in a growl, of the wolf language. What was it? Chura? What the heck did that mean? Yumi vowed she would get him back. She stomped off to ask Ona what the strange word meant.

Ona sat in the middle of a circle of pups telling them a story about a mean demon lord who was arranged to be married with a silly demon girl. Ona carved them a story about how the girl was always messing up causing funny mayhem to happen everywhere she went. The demon lord was always angry with her but eventually came to love her and her silliness. Yumi sat with the rest of the pups. Her arms circled her legs which were crouched in front of her. She could have been another of the pups, she was in such a small ball. She gazed at Ona and listened with rapt attentiveness, gasping at the shocking parts and laughing when something went wrong.

The hunters were just leaving. Kouga looked back at the group around Ona, sitting among them was Yumi enjoying the story just as the pups were. He smiled, thinking only moments ago she was seething with fury at not being able to come hunting with him. It was for her protection, not just because he didn't want her around him. The little minx didn't seem to care now, the littlest thing seemed to catch her attention holding her there , making her forgot what she was doing in the first place. What a small attention span, Kouga thought wistfully. The group finished, and Kouga watched as the pups and Yumi sprang up from the floor. He observed the spry female as she began to stretch, from sitting in a ball. She leaned to the side then to the front, and then leaned way over backwards, so that her head was level with her feet but not quite touching the floor. A perfect little bridge, and all the pups gasped over her. She straightened herself out, grinning she said, "Gymnastics since I was six." Kouga chuckled thinking of her slender little body doing twists. It was a thought that made his cheeks blush. Kouga yanked himself from his reverie and marched off with the rest of his pack to hunt down some meat.

As the pups scattered to play, Yumi sat back down next to Ona. "What is it dear?" Yumi had remembered what she wanted to ask Ona about, what _Chura _meant.

"I wanted to ask you something that I heard someone say in the wolf language."

"Ok, then what was it you heard?"

"Well I don't know if I'm saying right but I think it was _Chura_." Ona's eyes widened and she leaned closer to Yumi.

" Did one of the wolf pups say that to you? I'll tan their hide, who said it to you?" Ona asked in a harsh whisper. Yumi was becoming increasingly alarmed, almost wishing she hadn't come to the elderly lady.

"Why what does it mean?" Yumi asked, partly scared of what the response was going to be.

Ayame paced her chambers. Her growing army was adding up quickly but not fast enough to suit her mood. She wanted to take all her warriors now and fight that little human right down to her miserable insignificant death. And if Kouga went down too then so be it.

After her run in with that Yumi girl, where Kouga had protected her, Ayame had been plotting ever since. No one made a fool of her, especially in front of Kouga. Her ultimate revenge against Yumi, and Kouga for not loving her. She planned to first kill Yumi with her own hands, then she was going to go after Kouga and torture him until he begged for mercy. Knowing Kouga and his pride, he probably never was going to beg, but it was a nice comforting thought to Ayame. After all was said and done, what prisoners were left would either swear to her allegiance or die just like their comrades. All would suffer, because of Kouga. All. In one months time she would strike, and Kouga's tribe would not even know what hit them.

Kagome and InuYasha traveled through the country side. Kagome rode her bike while InuYasha walked along next to her. Sango and Miroku, who had come to some kind of temporary truce trailed behind, while Shippo rode along next to Kagome.

"So what do you think Kouga was talking about anyways?" Kagome said breathlessly. Riding and talking seemed to be difficult for her so she got off and walked her bike next to InuYasha.

"Who knows what the mangy wolf was on about, but let me tell you I think we shouldn't bother worrying over it. He's crazy." InuYasha scoffed. Kouga had been his rival in love for while. Although Kagome repeatedly convinced him she had no love interest in Kouga at all from the very beginning.

"But what if something's wrong with him? You can't just let him suffer. Maybe it has something to do with that girl from my time." She pointed out. "I mean we have to know if it's really her."

InuYasha muttered incomprehensibly for a moment under his breath, before answering with, "Feh, it seems like a complete waste of time in my opinion, but hey I guess we could give it a shot."

So it was that with the keen use of InuYasha's nose, they were able to head in the direction of the hidden wolf tribes cave. Although since they had been there before it wasn't that hard. Slowly InuYasha and company made their way towards Kouga's lair.

Meanwhile Kouga was having a hard time finding any meat whatsoever. "Hey Kouga what do you think is wrong? All the animals have left our territory and some of the surrounding ones too." Ginta called to the wolf leader, as he had just heard a report from a scout.

"Damn what the heck is going on?" the large wolf leader murmured to himself. Never before has all the game left the forest. Something must be happening. Kouga could feel it, in the way the wind blew, and the deathly silent forest around him waiting, watching. Frustrated he led his wolves South were there was always plentiful game. The animals down there did not have the taste of fighting as they did up in his territory. For sure he'd be able to find some type of meat there. Because no matter what, Kouga at no time in his life ever came home empty handed. So it was that the wolf demon tribe made their way South to search for meat.

Yumi wandered up towards the cave. Ona had told her what _chura_ meant, now Yumi wished she didn't know, because when Kouga said it to her it confused the hell out of her. Maybe he didn't hate her as much as he let on. A group of wolves in human form were sitting around talking when she approached. One of them bared his fangs at her. "Just because Kouga told us not to eat you, doesn't mean your safe." he snarled at her.

That threw Yumi for a loop. She assumed all the demons were nice, but this isn't a Disney story, demons ate humans on a regular basis. She backed away from them slowly not wanting to be around wolves that wanted to eat her. Another wolf was licking his lips, as if he was staring at a large steak. Yumi gulped, turning on her heel and racing back where she had come.

The first person she came across was Maru. Actually what really happened was that she almost ran him over. "Whoa where are you going?" he asked, a bit dazed from the collision that had just occurred.

"Oh you know, no where in particular." Yumi said scratching her head and looking back toward the wolves who had lost interest in her and were talking with each other once more.

"Ok then wanna race me!" Maru grinned up at her, little fangs poking out.

"Alright..." Yumi was still a little perturbed from her meeting with the other wolves and couldn't really focus on what Maru was saying.

"Then I'll race you to that mountain over there!" He pointed to a hazy purple land form far off in the distance. Yumi winced, was this a race or a cross country marathon? Maru got ready, waiting for Yumi.

"Ready set go!" he screamed and took off running in the direction of the mountain. Yumi ran off following him. For someone so small he was certainly fast. It must be the demon blood in him. The were pretty equally matched. Yumi was older and had longer legs, but Maru was also a demon, despite his youth he kept pace with Yumi.

Yumi started to pull ahead of the little boy, she turned her head and was about to inform Maru that she was winning when she crashed into something in front of her.

Yumi went spiraling off, falling in a bush, and the thing she had knocked into fell over with a "oh!"

InuYasha had been walking so deeply in thought, he didn't notice the scent of someone else's presence coming closer to him at a rapid pace. So when the brown blur shot out of the trees barreling into Kagome, it surprised him as much as it did Kagome. He quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga advancing on the bush. Sango helped Kagome up while Miroku readied his Wind Scar for battle. The bush trembled and out climbed a girl. She was wearing some kind of fur wrap, covering up her top half, and lower half. Her long hair was braided into two long ropes, falling down her back. She had an odd sort of bangs that curled framing her face. InuYasha sniffed the air around her and determined her human, but then why was she wearing an outfit of a demon? The girl rubbed her head and looked up to see what she crashed into. As soon as she saw InuYasha, her jaw dropped, her face turned taking in Kagome who was also rubbing her head, Sango who was helping her up and Miroku who had his Wind Scar arm pointed in her direction. A small orange tail poked out around InuYasha's leg signifying Shippo's presence. With each new person her eyes seemed to pop open wider, until she looked like she would faint from shock.

"You're InuYasha...and Kagome, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo..." She said this while her dazed expression was still on her face.

"Yeah you know who we are now tell us who you are!" InuYasha growled at her. The girl didn't seem to recognize the warning in his voice, she came right up to InuYasha and poked him in the arm. "Um what are you doing?" InuYasha asked as she circled him poking him.

"You're real." She announced, wonder thick in her voice.

"Of course I'm real you idiot!" he yelled at her. But it made no difference she reached up and took his ear in her fingers. InuYasha jerked his head out of her reach and stepped back.

"Yup definitely real." she concluded. Everyone sweat dropped at her proclamation. She went over and inspected Kagome, poking her to be sure she was also real. She repeated these actions with all of them ignoring the questions they kept firing at her. When she came to Shippo she picked up and smiled hugging him.

"Yay I finally get to meet you guys!" Shippo had been convinced she wasn't dangerous and hugged her back.

"Now will you please tell us who you are?" Kagome asked the strange girl.

"My name is Yumi." she said happily playing with one of Shippo's small pointy ears. InuYasha sniffed her again, his own eyes widening like Yumi's had a minute ago.

"Hey this is that wench from you're time Kagome!" he exclaimed

"What!" Kagome looked at Yumi searchingly in amazement.

"You guys know about me!" she squealed in delight.

"Well we saw your alarm clock thing." Sango said stepping up. Yumi paused for a moment, thinking hard.

"My alarm clock?...The one I threw at a demon? Wow..." She trailed off looking deep into space trying to figure out how the clock had traveled so far.

Miroku stepped up grasping Yumi's hands in his. "Such a be-" he started to say but Yumi cut him off.

"Listen I'm sorry Miroku but I'm not going to bear your children. And you'd do better to stop asking girls that. And if you move your other hand any closer to my rear end then I'm going to have to hurt you." Yumi said smiling withdrawing her hand skipping backwards a few paces.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Kagome or Shippo. Because each had a bewildered look splayed across their face. How had that girl known what he was going to say_ and _apprehend him before he grabbed her ass? What a strange girl...

Yumi suddenly looked like she just remembered something, she turned around and began hunting through the brush. "Maru?" she whispered so the others couldn't hear her. "Maru where are you?"

To answer her, a little cherubic head popped up from behind a tree. "I'm over here Yumi." he whispered back to her. "I don't think we're supposed to be with InuYasha. Kouga doesn't like him very much. You wouldn't want to get him angry."

"Don't be silly. Kouga's not the boss of me I can do whatever I want." Yumi put her hands on her hips. "I bet Kouga doesn't even care."

"I don't even care about what?" A voice from behind her asked. Yumi turned to a smirking wolf demon leader looking down at her.


	12. You're Mine Now

1

Well I must say I was immensely encouraged by my one reviewer. Thanks! I know more of you are reading this story so do me a favor and tell me what you think about it. I like responses. Well about this chapter some things go on. It's quite a big step for the characters. It may seem a little out there but it's completely necessary. It adds to the plot. Well Anyways I'm going to kind of tell you a summary thing so everyone isn't lost.

Summary:

A girl, Yumi, from the modern world falls in love with the character Kouga, she has issues dealing with it and her real life. She gets obsessed and into trouble. Until one day she's pushed over the edge and wishes to be in the Feudal Era. Somehow her wish gets granted. Although it's not all peaches and cream when she gets here. Many people attack her, humans, demons, evil witches. She meets up with Ayame who is heart broken Kouga doesn't love her. Kouga in another area is also heart broken that Kagome finally chooses InuYasha. One day when she's lost in the woods, Yumi meets up with a wounded wolf demon pup. Turns out he's part of Kouga's pack. She nurses him to health right before she collapses from malnutrition. The wolf demon pup Maru then gets found by non other than Kouga himself. Since Yumi had taken care of Maru, he insists they take her back with them. So Yumi is taken to the wolf tribe's cave. After she recovers she meets some wolves and finds out whose tribe this really is-Kouga's. When she meets Kouga, whose still bitter and heartbroken, her hopes are high until Kouga smashes her dreams by being the worlds biggest prick. So now everyone is really wondering where she came from because her scent is similar to Kagome's. InuYasha and his group, Ayame, and even Kouga all try to find out how she got there. So Kouga takes her to Kaede, who tells the story of a lost and forgotten jewel that grants wishes. Turns out Yumi was born with it and used it to transport herself to the Feudal Era. Kouga leaves her where Yumi meets up again with Ayame. The demoness girl is still wrathful about Kouga, and Yumi who only reads the manga doesn't even know who she is. Yumi accidently mentions Kouga and Ayame goes ballistic and attacks. Yumi is saved by Kouga who turns up at the last moment. Now Ayame is really mad and she is gathering an army to kill the human along with Kouga also. Meanwhile Yumi is having fun with the wolves, she races Maru to a mountain where she meets up with the Inu gang. She is found there by Kouga who is mad and he takes her back and orders her around.

Ok whoops didn't want to go too far and ruin it for you guys. Well that's basically the story so far, kinda long sorry well here's the next chapter! Read and review!

Disclaimer:

The police would get me if InuYasha I claimed

I'd get thrown in jail, executed and maimed

And although it would be an exciting chase

I own fricking nothing so get out of my face

Everlasting Wishes

chapter 12

You're mine now

On his way back to the cave, Kouga had noticed some familiar scents in the area. The paranoid leader motioned for the pack to go on while he stopped for a minute to register what direction the fragrance was coming from. The first one he noticed was also the strongest, it was Maru's. Next after that Yumi's hit him. With an angry growl Kouga realized who the other scents belonged to. InuYasha and Kagome and their friends. With a blink of the eye Kouga was off toward the odors.

As much as he was relieved and angry to find Yumi and Maru, he was also curious. "What don't I care about?" Kouga asked again. It seemed Maru, and Yumi were more than a little bit shocked to see him right at that moment.

Yumi regained her composure, straightening her shoulders and looking him square in the eye. "I said you wouldn't even care who I hang out with. Because you're not the boss of me." Yumi slightly regretted saying that, it sounded so childish. Like when little kids say 'nanny nanny boo boo!'. Kouga didn't seem to recognize her juvenile bait, but narrowed his eyes at her and gave a soft growl.

"What are you talking about human? Of course I'm the boss of you. You're stuck with me so you're my responsibility. I'm your leader. I tell you what to do. As for _hanging out, _whatever that means, you can't do that either." Kouga gave a warning growl and before Yumi had time to react he slung her over his shoulder. "Let's go Maru, I don't want to deal with mutt face right now." Maru nodded and raced off after Kouga into the forest.

Meanwhile, InuYasha shouted after him, "HEY I HEARD THAT YOU MANGY WOLF!" But his words were lost to the wolf demon because he was already very far off.

"Stupid...can't turn my head for one second...always running off...getting into trouble..." Kouga muttered to himself as he zipped by the landscape. Yumi was pounding on his chest, shrieking in his poor sensitive ears. This girl was too much work, like a new born pup who constantly had to be watched or else they'd get into trouble. He grumbled about how exasperating the girl was all the way back to the cave.

Kouga was welcomed back with a huge bonfire, the enormous boar roasting over it. As he had hoped, down south there was aplenty of game. It had been merely to find a herd of boar and attack it.

Ona sat in front of the fire, manning the cooking of the boar. Normally, everybody would just dig into the raw meat. But since the catch was so great this time, not one boar, or even two, but four boars, she decided they could cook at least one of them. The group of pups sat behind her watching her ministrations to the meat, with growling bellies and lightly drooling mouths. Maru went over to join his kinsmen, leaving Yumi still draped over the shoulder of the wolf demon.

Kouga took her inside the cave, where he roughly threw her onto a sleeping nest. Yumi glared up at her captor with a small pout. "Since you can no longer be trusted to roam freely without getting yourself into trouble, you will remain on that same spot until I decide otherwise."

Kouga spoke with such authority in his voice, that any wolf would be humbled. But Yumi was no wolf, she defiantly got right back up on her feet and in Kouga's face. The two were nose to nose, neither flinching away.

"I am not a kid." She said harshly in his face. "I can do whatever I want to. You do not own me." With that Yumi side stepped Kouga and made for the exit. She barely took a step when there was a loud angry growl, and an arm pulled around her waist, yanking her back into position in front of the irate demon.

Showing her his fangs for a second, Kouga plunged his canines into Yumi's neck. The poor girl, unprepared for anything like this stiffened, her eyes snapping open as wide as they would go. Sh couldn't even scream.

Kouga pulled his fangs out of her after a minute, and stared into her eyes with a mean serious look. "I've just marked you. I own you now. You have to obey me now no matter what."

Yumi felt along the bite, feeling two lacerations dripping the sticky substance of her own blood. Preoccupied with the horror of just getting bitten by her once loved, Yumi could also feel a slight pulse in the side of her neck where he clamped down.

Without thinking Yumi started giggling, then full out laughing. It was ironically funny that she had some sort of power which was located in her neck, now along with this new token of Kouga's. Yumi couldn't help it, she bent over clutching her sides and laughed herself hoarse. Out of all the things that has happened to her, getting a bite from Kouga seemed the worse, and yet something about it was so darn funny. Tears of mirth streaked down her face, as Yumi fought to breathe while continue bellowing with laughter.

Kouga seemed to be more enraged by this. He gripped her thin shoulders, his claws digging into her flesh, and forced her to look at him. By now Yumi's full out laughter had receded into giggles before they finally stopped. "I don't think you understand. I own you. You're mine to do as I wish. And since you seem to think this all one big joke I'm going to show you how serious I am. Tonight you're sleeping with me." Kouga smirked as he finally got the reaction he was looking for. Yumi's silly smile vanished leaving her looking stricken. She visibly paled, even in the dark cave he could tell, and her hands trembled. "Now stay here, or I'll know if you don't." Kouga then stalked out of the cave leaving Yumi, to plop down on the ground, curl up into a small ball and cry.

Ona set about to clean up after all the wolves had finished eating. The majority wandered about, or slept under the stars. It was a warm night, much too warm to be sleeping indoors. Although a few did chose to sleep in the cave. But since the wolves worked as a team, they also slept as one to keep each other warm and comfortable.

Something scratched at the back of Ona's mind. There had to be something she was forgetting. In all the hustle and bustle of mealtimes it was hard to tell if something went awry. Usually everyone was happy, full of tender boar meat, and that was no different from today. But it still didn't stop the nagging feeling of something forgotten at the recesses of Ona's mind. Shrugging, Ona went back to her task, of picking up.

Meanwhile, after Kouga had his fill of meat he went back to check and make sure that Yumi still hadn't moved from where he last left her. He found her curled into a ball sleeping peacefully. Kouga sniffed the air, there was traces of saline in it. Despite the tough front she had shown to him, she apparently still had emotional human weakness and had cried. The large wolf demon felt a twinge of guilt, but he brushed it away, next time she had better listen to him. Kouga none too gently hauled Yumi to her feet, by her upper arm and began dragging her deeper into the cave. Yumi was half awake and didn't know what was going on. She blinked rapidly to dislodge the warm sleepy feeling from her brain. Kouga broke off into a different section of the cave, down a tunnel. He didn't stop when he came to a small cozy annex. Once inside he dropped her onto the soft furry den.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Yumi looked up with accusing large brown eyes at the being who so rudely yanked her from sleep. "Listen up _chura _this is where you sleep from now on. With me. Got it?" Kouga started taking his armor off his chest ignoring the human for the time bring. Yumi scrambled to the other side of the room, afraid of being near the wolf demon. Kouga watched her scurry away from him, he smirked, with grim amusement.

Yumi saw that Kouga was scanning her, his eyes somewhere below her chin.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Kouga got up leaving his armor in a pile on the floor, and left. Minutes later he returned with a furry brown piece of clothing. "Here put this on." He tossed it to Yumi, who caught it numbly. She unfolded it and examined it. The brown furry clothing was exactly what she was wearing on her top portion. A fur wrap for around her chest.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She spoke with such resentment, that Kouga had to try not to either get angry or burst into laughter, quite like she had done hours before.

"Well for starters the one you're wearing is soaked on your right side with blood." Kouga watched again with an amusing smirk on his face as Yumi looked down to find her neck bite had bled profusely, dripping into her fur wrap. He saw her shocked expression and almost chuckled. Almost.

She frowned at him across the room. Kouga sat leaning against the wall in his bare chest, legs spread before him. Yumi noted this with a gulp. "You don't expect me to just change while you're sitting there watching me do you?"

"You're mine, so I can do as I want with you. If I tell you to change then you damn well better do it." Kouga answered with a neutral tone.

Yumi just scowled at him. She stood up and turned around. Kouga watched her pull the blood soaked fur wrap off and the clean one on. She dropped the dirty one to the floor. Yumi turned, seeing that Kouga had also pulled himself up, and was handing her a wet cloth. Without asking why, Yumi began mopping her neck of all the dried blood. There was a bit of a problem when she noticed that it had also dripped down her back and she couldn't quite reach it. Again in silence Kouga took back the cloth with one hand, the other turning her around so he could get the last of it from her back.

Surprisingly he was gentle, unlike how he'd treated her on every other previous occasion. Kouga took the opportunity to closely study the mark he'd left on her neck. Since it was the mark from him, it wouldn't heal anytime soon. Already it looked red.

Yumi felt fingers on her neck, and she jumped away from the touch.

Kouga thought wryly she was as skittish as a little deer being preyed upon. He backed up, and laid down on the furry floor. Propping his head up on his elbow he watched as Yumi continued to stand. "Sit _chura_."

Yumi's face colored and she scrunched up her nose preparing to scream at him. "I know what that means so stop calling me that!" she huffed

"Makes no difference to me." Kouga chuckled. Yumi's face turned a bright crimson and she turned her back on him. "Better do what I tell you to. You don't want me getting angry do you?" His voice changed from light to a hard.

"What if I do?" Yumi muttered glumly.

"Thats it!" Kouga leapt to his feet stomping over to Yumi, he picked her up and threw on the furry part. Before she could roll back to her feet, Kouga sprang on top of her effectively pinning her down.

"Hey let me go!" Yumi said from beneath the large demon.

"Nope." Kouga had returned to being neutral.

"This is complete disregard of my space! I'm an American citizen you know!"

Kouga just ignored her. Yumi however voiced her complaints by using her arms to hit Kouga's back. With a growl, that silenced her, Kouga looked into her face. Yumi ceased her thrashing around, a little bit intimidated by the glare he was giving her.

"Stop moving around so I can get some sleep." He growled. Yumi just sulked. It was bad enough to just own her like piece of property, but to use her as a mattress too? Yumi bared her teeth noiselessly at the head resting on her chest. "I saw that" Kouga mumbled. Yumi resigned herself to extract some revenge from this man whom she loved but hated at the same time.


End file.
